


April in Paris

by Remlundskan



Category: Rederiet (TV)
Genre: Het kärlek och ond bråd död, M/M, Prequel till Och Freja Seglar Vidare, Svenska | Swedish, den här existerar mest för mitt eget höga nöjes skull, och för att någon ville ha mer Viktor/Joker, och sequel till densamma
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor och Joker från "Och Freja Seglar Vidare" var bara bifigurer i den historien. Nu får de vara huvudpersoner. Här är chansen för alla som vill veta exakt vad som hände före, under och efter allt som hände där.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Folk vill tydligen ha mer Viktor/Joker fan fics. och då är det väl en sabla tur att jag har några liggande på lur.

Kap 1

\- En whisky!

Det var en helt vanlig beställning och Joker brydde sig inte ens om att titta upp. Han hällde upp en whisky, ställde glaset framför herrn som beställt den och tittade upp för att ta emot pengarna.  
Vad han inte räknat med, var den intensiva blick som mötte hans. En kort stund stod han som fastfrusen och bara stirrade. Det var de klaraste, mest livsfarliga ögon han nånsin sett. Att de sen tillhörde en karl som var snygg nog att göra reklam för underkläder, det gjorde ju inte saken värre, precis. Plötsligt insåg han att han stått och stirrat en bra stund och skyndade sig att stamma fram:

\- Eh… Sex, tack… Kronor! Sex… ton… kronor… tack!

Sexguden med den intensiva blicken log snett och Jokers byxor kändes plötsligt väldigt trånga. Herregud, var inte karln medveten om vilken magnet han var? Joker svalde hårt och försökte förgäves att fästa blicken någon annanstans.

Han fick betalt och önskade hett att sexguden skulle avlägsna sig… el säga något… el åtminstone sluta le!

\- Hej, förresten! Viktor Remmer! Från Remmer Line?

Jo, Joker hade hört talas om "bytet", liksom alla de andra ombord. Alla hade vid det laget hört talas om, men aldrig träffat någon, från Dahléns nya konkurrent, familjen Remmer och deras Remmer Line.

\- Joker!

Viktor Remmer gav honom ett frågande leende.

\- Säg inte att din mamma verkligen döpte dig till det?

Han kunde inte låta bli att le.

\- Näe… Egentligen heter jag Torbjörn, men… alla säger Joker!

\- Inte jag! Bestämde Viktor Remmer genast. Joker är inget namn! Torbjörn… det passar dig mycket bättre!

"Sluta stirra, Torbjörn, han måtte tro att du är efterbliven el nåt… Åh, gud, le inte så där! OK, skärp dig nu! Vad håller du på med? För det första, det är Viktor Remmer! REMMER! Som i Dahléns konkurrenter! Som i den mäktigaste… Förlåt, herr Dahlén, en av de mäktigaste redarfamiljerna på den här sidan Ekvatorn. Och för det andra, det är en MAN! Sen när började du tänka på män och inte kvinnor? Och för det tredje… Viktor Remmer! Vad får dig att tro att en sån som han ens skulle titta åt en sån som du?"

Han tyckte sig höra någon beställa ett glas juice, men av någon underlig anledning gick inte meddelandet fram. Han var alldeles för upptagen med att stirra på Viktor Remmer! Och Viktor stirrade tillbaka! Viktor Remmer satt vid baren och flirtade med honom! Visserligen diskret, men ändå!

\- Jag tror herrn där borta vill ha en drink?

\- Vadå? Han lyckades slita blicken från Viktor Remmer och upptäckte den otålige herrn. Han hade nog aldrig varit så snabb med en beställning förut. Det enda han hade i huvudet var att Viktor skulle lämna baren när han druckit upp sin whisky och även om han inte förstod varför, så ville han inte att det skulle ske.

\- Du kan det här med drinkar! Sa Viktor när han fått betalt av den otålige herrn och skyndat tillbaka till platsen mitt emot Viktor.

\- Jag har stått bakom en bar så länge jag kan minnas. Jag tror till och med jag är född bakom en bar. Vem tror du det var som lärde upp Tom Cruise?

Viktor gav honom ett snett leende och Joker kunde riktigt höra hur hela baren skrattade åt honom.

\- Så varför var det inte du som stod bakom baren i Coctail?

Joker skakade leende på huvudet.

\- Ni måtte skoja? Vem skulle vilja se mig istället för Tom Cruise?

\- Jag! Sa Viktor allvarligt och såg på honom med en blick som verkade leta sig rakt in i hans hjärta och borra sig fast där. Joker tappade helt bort vad han skulle säga och det tog ett tag innan han förstod att Viktor frågat honom något.

De pratade i en halvtimme om allt och inget samtidigt och innan Joker visste hur det hade gått till, hade han gått med på att komma ner till Viktors hytt senare samma kväll för att fortsätta pratstunden.

* * *

Det var knappt att benen bar honom när han gick mot Viktor Remmers hytt. Han hade aldrig väntat sig att en sån som Viktor kunde nöja sig med något mindre än redarhytten, men det var en helt vanlig hytt. Och benen darrade som gelé. Efter några djupa andetag höjde han handen för att knacka på… och hoppade nästan baklänges när dörren plötsligt öppnades.

\- Hej, Torbjörn!

\- Eh…

\- Du är tidig!

\- Eh…

\- Kom in!

Han förundrades över att benen lydde, men in i hytten kom han. Viktor stängde dörren och Joker insåg att de var ensamma. Han kände hjärtat banka, men valde att ignorera det.

\- Jag visste inte om du skulle komma.

\- Varför inte? Vi ska ju bara… prata, el hur?

\- Precis! Jag hoppas du förstår att… vi kanske blir här hela natten. Jag är väldigt bra på att prata.

Joker kände hur hans kinder färgades ilsket röda.

\- Det tror jag säkert, mumlade han. Så såg han allvarligt på Viktor. Jag hoppas det, sa han lite tydligare, för jag är… inte så bra på det här med att… prata.

\- Torbjörn… du har väl… pratat förut?

\- Jo, då! Eller… jag har pratat, men… aldrig med en… en…

\- En sån som jag?

\- Jag har aldrig pratat med en sån som du!

\- Okej… Skulle du vilja? Med en sån som jag?

\- Jag vet inte! Det här är helt nytt för mig, jag… Jag tror det! Ja, det vill jag! Men du får… du får nog lära mig… hur man gör, så att du inte blir… besviken.

\- Torbjörn, jag skulle aldrig kunna bli besviken på dig. Jag lovar! Vi får ta ett steg i taget, är det okej?

Joker tog ett djupt andetag och så nickade han.

\- Bra! Viktor gick närmare och plötsligt hade Joker en annan mans läppar mot sina i en försiktig kyss. Och det kändes som sol och regn och glädje och sorg och skratt och tårar och eld och is och plötsligt hade han slagit armarna om Viktor och drog honom intill sig, kyssen blev mer krävande och när de äntligen släppte varann, stod de båda och kippade efter andan.

\- Oj! Det där var… Det där var… Vad var det där?

\- Det var fantastiskt!

\- Vi borde kanske… testa igen? Bara för att vara på den säkra sidan?

Han hann inte ens avsluta meningen innan Viktor var på honom igen och kysste honom tills benen hotade att vika sig under honom.

\- Åh, gud…

\- Tror du att du är redo för steg två?

Joker lyckades se oförstående ut.

\- Mer? Sa han, som om han inte haft en tanke på det tidigare.

\- Väldigt mycket mer, min vän! Väldigt mycket mer! Men för att komma dit, måste vi nog… få av oss lite kläder, är jag rädd.

Joker kände hur kinderna hettade igen, men inte så mycket av rädsla el nervositet den här gången. Viktor hade redan sträckt ut handen för att hjälpa honom med tröjan han i all hast slängt på sig innan han lämnat sin hytt.

\- Viktor…

Viktor stannade upp och ett litet leende lekte på hans läppar.

\- Säg det igen! Bad han. Säg mitt namn så där igen!

\- Hurdå? Viktor?

\- Nej, det…

Han gick närmare och Joker darrade till i hela kroppen när han kände Viktors händer innanför tröjan, Viktors händer på hans nakna hud, händer som inte på långa vägar kylde hettan i hans blod.

\- Gud…

Viktor lutade sig fram och kysste hans hals, fortfarande med händerna innanför hans tröja.

\- Viktor…

Där var det, det där låga lätet som var mer ett stönande än ett namn, som fick håren att resa sig i nacken på honom. Som om hans namn var det vackraste ordet i världen. Joker höll om honom, så hårt han kunde, som om han aldrig ville släppa taget. Benen bar honom inte längre, skulle han släppa taget, skulle han nog falla till golvet.

\- Okej, det här går inte! Kom här!

\- Vad? Men… Vad?

\- Sängen, Torbjörn!

Sängen! Naturligtvis! Vilket bra förslag. Som i trance följde Joker efter Viktor till sängen och väl där, sträckte han upp armarna mor Viktor.

\- Snälla?

\- Lugn, Torbjörn, jag är här! Jag ska ingenstans! Jag är här! Och du… har alldeles för mycket kläder på dig.

\- Jag vet! Jag…

\- Nej, nej, ligg still, rör inte en fena! Låt mig göra det! Jag vill göra det!

Joker kunde inte komma på något bra mot-argument. Han kunde inte tänka på annat än Viktors händer och Viktor läppar och den eld som brann i hans bröst när Viktor rörde vid honom. Han ville inte att det nånsin skulle ta slut.

\- Är du okej?

Han öppnade ögonen och fann att Viktor satt i skräddarställning på sängen och såg på honom. Han kunde inte heller undgå att märka hur Viktors ögon verkade glöda av en passion som fick Jokers hjärta att hicka till och slå lite fortare.

\- Vad? Han var medveten om att Viktor sagt någonting, men hjärnan ville inte samarbeta.

\- Torbjörn, om du… Är du säker på att du vill…

Joker lyckades ta sig upp på armbågarna och såg på honom.

\- Viktor… Om du inte fortsätter det du påbörjade, så kommer jag att göra någonting som jag förmodligen kommer att ångra sen.

Viktor gav honom ett snett leende och i nästa sekund slängde han sig över Joker och kysste honom för kung och fosterland.

\- Du bad om det, mumlade han och Joker kunde bara nicka.

Du bad om det! hade han sagt. Och visst hade han. När han väl kunde andas igen, hade han bara haft en sak i huvudet. Och han hade bett om det. Han hade inte haft en aning om att man kunde känna så… starkt för en annan människa, speciellt inte en som man knappt känt i ett dygn.

Han visste att han var ilsket röd i ansiktet när Viktor hjälpte honom av med kläderna. Särskilt stolt över sin kropp hade han aldrig varit. Han hade verkligen försökt bygga upp den, försökt allt som kom i hans väg, men han var och förblev lång och smal. ”Lång och smal”, tänkte han med en fnysning. Snarare spinkig och kraftlös. Han kunde inte gärna klandra Viktor om han reste sig upp och bad honom fara och flyga.

\- Vad tänker du på?

Han slog upp ögonen och såg Viktor le mot honom. En… naken Viktor, upptäckte han efter en hundradels sekund. Och plötsligt kunde han inte gärna komma på vad det var han legat och tänkt på. Han skakade på huvudet, eftersom rösten inte längre bar honom. Han kände Viktors hand, som för en sekund sen vilat mot hans kind, nu smög sig neråt mot hans styva bröstvårta. Innan han ens hunnit öppna munnen, utan att riktigt veta vad han tänkt säga, hade Viktor nuddat vid den andra bröstvårtan med sin tunga och allt Joker kunde få fram var ett lågt stönande. Herregud, de hade inte ens hunnit förbi förspelet och han var redan på gränsen? Han hade aldrig varit så nära en utlösning efter så kort tid förut. Hur kunde det komma sig? Hans händer hade fått eget liv och tog tag i Viktors hår, bara för att få känna det under fingrarna.

\- Viktor…

\- Jag älskar att höra dig säga mitt namn sådär, som om det vore det vackraste ordet i världen.

\- Snälla…

\- Tror du att du klarar av steg tre? Viktor gav honom ett litet flin och Joker darrade till när Viktors hand nuddade hans stånd.

\- Snälla…

Han hade nog gått med på precis vad som helst just då, kändes det som. Han visste det, där och då, att han skulle göra vad som helst för Viktor.

\- Är du alldeles säker? Det finns ingen återvändo efter det här, min älskade. Nu el aldrig, sen är det du och jag!

Joker hade kunnat svära på att han hörde Viktor säga nånting, men han visste inte vad. Allt han visste vad att elden som brann i honom behövde näring. Och Viktors händer, Viktors läppar, kunde ge honom den näringen.

\- Ja! Svarade han, utan att riktigt veta vad han svarade på och plötsligt var de där händerna överallt, de där läpparna var överallt och han var övertygad om att han dött och fanns det nåt bättre sätt att dö på och när Viktors hand ersattes av hans läppar, tog han tre djupa andetag och sen skrek han ut Viktors namn och fick en av de häftigaste orgasmer han haft på år och dar.

Och Viktors kommentar, när Joker väl landat igen, efter sju minuters flygtur runt månen och tillbaka, var ett belåtet flin och:

\- Redo för steg fyra?

Joker hade stirrat på honom en bra stund och när han väl kunde prata igen hade han frågat:

\- Du skämtar väl?

\- Inte alls! Vi har hela natten på oss! Och jag har faktiskt lovat att jag ska lära dig allt.

Han menade allvar. Tanken var nästan överväldigande. Joker kunde inte hindra skrattet som bubblade upp i honom.

\- Okej! Skrattade han. Jag är med! Om sådär en fem minuter!

\- Vi har all tid i världen!

Joker hade en känsla av att han borde be om förlåtelse. Han borde kanske ha förvarnat, han borde kanske ha sagt åt Viktor att… att…

\- Viktor…

\- Glöm det!

\- Vad?

\- Om du så mycket som tänker tanken, så åker du på en omgång. Det finns inget att be om ursäkt för, är det uppfattat? Så jag vill inte höra ett ord om nån förlåtelse el att du vill be om ursäkt, okej?

\- Men jag… Du…

\- Torbjörn, du överraskade mig, det är allt. En angenäm överraskning. Du får gärna göra det igen, om du känner för det.

Det såg förmodligen ut som om Joker tänkte protestera igen, för Viktor hade plötsligt tryckt sina läppar mot hans.

\- Håll mun, sa jag! Mumlade han, med läpparna nån mm från Jokers. Joker nickade och lyfte huvudet en aning för att bli kysst.

\- Okej, sa han sen. Men jag kan väl åtminstone få göra nånting för dig i gengäld?

\- Vadå, till exempel?

Han kände hur han rodnade igen.

\- Vad vill du ha? Frågade han försiktigt.

\- Torbjörn…

Och plötsligt visste Joker precis vad han skulle göra. Han hade faktiskt varit väldigt självisk, bara tänkt på sig själv, bara tagit emot. Viktor ville förmodligen också komma.

\- Torbjörn, lyssna på mig… Det räcker med att se dig njuta av det. Jag behöv… vad… Vad gör du?  
Joker gav honom ett litet leende.

\- Jag vill minnas att du gjorde… nånting sånt här…

Han satte sig upp och sträckte ut handen för att röra vid den andres bröstkorg.

\- Torbjörn…

\- Och sen… Han lutade sig framåt och retade den styva bröstvårtan med tungan. Det fick önskad effekt, han kunde nästan känna hur Viktors hjärta slog fortare. Han testade nåt nytt och sög tag i bröstvårtan. Mycket riktigt, Viktor flämtade till och lutade sig tillbaka mot väggen för att inte trilla omkull. Intressant, tänkt Joker, och nafsade lite i bröstvårtan, samtidigt som han lät handen vandra neråt mellan benen på Viktor… bara för att kolla hans reaktion. Viktor mumlade något ohörbart och tryckte sig mot honom och Joker var riktigt nöjd med sig själv. Han hade fått den store Viktor Remmer att helt tappa talförmågan.

\- Nå, om inte mitt minne sviker mig, så…

Han varierade sig något genom att kyssa först den ena och sen den andra bröstvårtan, bara för skojs skull, innan han påbörjade sin vandring neråt, hela tiden med bultande hjärta. Han kom på sig själv med att be en tyst bön: Gode gud, jag måste klara det här. Jag vill inte att han ska bli besviken på mig. Jag överlever inte om jag skulle göra fel och han blir besviken.

Han kunde inte gärna neka till att han var nervös. Han hade å ena sidan ingen direkt erfarenhet när det gällde fellatio. Å andra sidan hade han tillräckligt med erfarenhet på onani-området, så varför inte koncentrera sig på det och hoppas att Viktor inte kallar honom för fegis.

Viktor såg då sannerligen ut att njuta av Jokers handarbete, så nånting måste han ju ha gjort rätt. Han fortsatte och njöt av att se hur Viktor darrade. Det gav honom en känsla av makt, att veta att han kunde få Viktor sån. Han kunde få en annan människa att lämna ut sig så totalt, så frivilligt underkasta sig… Hade han haft en spegel hade han sett hur hans ögon lyste av ett begär han aldrig känt förut. Han ökade sina rörelser och tyckte sig höra Viktor protestera svagt, nånting om att han inte kunde hålla tillbaka, el nåt sånt, och Joker brydde sig inte ens om vad han sa, han fortsatte, han kunde helt enkelt inte låta bli, och plötsligt kom Viktor och det med en sån kraft att Joker hastigt hoppade åt sidan i rena förskräckelsen, i tron att han gjort något fel och så hörde han det:

\- Åh, herregud! Jag älskar dig! Herregud, jag älskar dig!

Och Joker visste att det var sant. Viktor älskade honom och han älskade Viktor. Det var omöjligt! Det var onormalt att älska någon efter bara en dag, det stred mot allt han lärt sig, men han visste att det var sant.

Han visste varken ut el in, han visste inte vad han skulle göra el säga, men han slog armarna om Viktor, kysste hans ansikte, hans svettiga panna, hans läppar, hans ögon, och viskade:

\- Jag älskar dig, Viktor! Jag älskar dig!

* * *

\- Har du det?

\- Vadå? Det var alldeles för tidigt på morgonen för att svara på såna frågor, ansåg Joker. Och efter det som hände under kvällen, och natten, så ville han bara sova och sova tills det var dags för middag.

\- Har du nån aning om hur mycket jag älskar dig?

Joker gav honom ett litet leende och sträckte på sig där han låg i sängen.

\- Jag tror det! Flinade han. Men det är nog bäst om du visar mig.

\- Jaså, du tycker det? Tja, vi har väl tre punkter kvar på listan att gå igenom, så…

\- Bara tre? Han försökte att inte se för besviken ut. Viktor gav honom ett stort leende.

\- Passa dig du! Nå, vad minns du av kvällens aktiviteter?

En lätt rodnad tittade fram på Jokers kinder. Jo, då, nog mindes han. Han hade gjort saker han inte ens i sin vildaste fantasi kunnat föreställa sig. Och med en annan karl, dessutom. Emelie skulle flyga i taket om hon fick veta det.

\- Eh, jag tog en flygtur runt månen?

\- Nånting ditåt! Du har livsfarliga händer, Torbjörn, du kunde inte ha varnat mig el nåt?

\- Du varnade inte mig, innan du sög av mig!

\- Klagar du?

\- Fan, heller! Men jag kan inte neka till att jag är en aning nyfiken på de andra punkterna.

\- Okej! Trean har vi klarat av… Punkt fyra, oralsex, borde vi kanske vänta ett tag med att…

\- Vänta? Varför då? Viktor… Jag vill lära mig! Allting! Jag vill att det ska vara lika skönt för dig som det var för mig… även om det kanske gick lite för fort.

\- Just därför borde vi ta det här i en annan takt. Vi går igenom de första punkterna…

\- Viktor…

\- Punkt ett!

Torbjörn tänkte efter för en sekund. Punkt ett… Kyssen! Han sträckte armarna mot Viktor och drog honom intill för att kyssa honom.

\- Wow! Var kommentaren från dem båda när de väl kunde andas igen. Jag vet inte om jag ska bli imponerad el sjukligt svartsjuk, muttrade Viktor. Du är alldeles för bra på det där.

\- Det är inte det enda jag är bra på!

Viktor stirrade på honom.

\- Woah! Stoppa pressarna! Vem är du och vad har du gjort med Torbjörn?

\- Punkt två! Joker var på alldeles för gott humör för att ha en massa tråkiga diskussioner. Elden i honom, som legat och pyrt i flera år och som flammat upp till full styrka igår kväll, tog fart igen och värmde honom ända ut i fingertopparna. Han hade inte känt sig så levande på… Han hade aldrig känt sig så levande, som han gjorde när han var med Viktor.

\- Punkt två… involverade petting, vill jag minnas! Nånting i den här stilen…

Det var inte utan ett leende som han attackerade Viktors bara överkropp med händer och läppar. Han var en duktig elev och han tänkte visa Viktor exakt hur duktig han var. Nästan som av egen fri vilja vandrade händerna ner över magen, och av någon anledning följde tungan efter, men innan de tre hann göra något, hade Viktor leende varnat:

\- Det där är punkt tre och fyra samtidigt, min älskade.

\- Jag tänkte kombinera, flinade Torbjörn och så fort Viktor släppt hans händer var de på väg söderut igen. Men det räckte inte att känna Viktors styva kuk växa i handen, han ville ha mer.

\- Torbjörn…

\- Jag är mitt uppe i någonting här, Viktor! Du får välja, vill du att jag ska suga av dig el vill du att vi prata om vilken ordning punkterna kommer på listan?

Han fick inget svar. Han hade inte väntat sig nåt svar. Det kunde visserligen bero på att han ökat sina handrörelser en aning, men han valde att inte spekulera i varför.

\- Jag är redo… Du är redo… så varför tveka?

\- Torbjörn… lyssna på mig… jag vill bara inte att du ska göra någonting som du… innan du… om du skulle…

\- Har någon talat om för dig att du pratar väldigt mycket? Ligg!

\- Ursäkta?

\- Ligg, sa jag! Plats!

Viktor höjde ett ögonbryn, men lydde och la sig ner.

\- Duktig pojke! Flinade Joker och dök genast ner mellan Viktors ben. Han slickade sig väldigt diskret om läpparna. Och den här tänkte han undanhålla mig? Han är då inte lite oförskämd. Det är bäst att jag lär honom en läxa.

\- Torbjörn…

\- Sssh! Viskade han, fortfarande med en hand runt den styva manslemmen och en runt sin egen. Det var ingen lyckad position, insåg han snart. Han fick helt enkelt vänta på sin tur. Just nu var det Viktor som var viktigast. Viktor skulle få sitt, det hade han bestämt sig för. 

Ytterst försiktigt sträckte han ut tungan och nuddade vid Viktors penis med tungspetsen. Det räckte inte. Hur skulle han kunna veta om han var karl nog att klara av nånting sånt här om han inte fick några fler försök. Han nuddade med tungspetsen igen. Det var inte så farligt. Han försökte med hela tungan, slickade lite försiktigt och kände skrattet bubbla upp i honom när Viktor ryckte till under honom. Det var så fascinerande. Han var tvungen att testa en gång till och den här gången försökte han komma åt så mycket som möjligt, bara med tungan. Så tänkte han efter en sekund el tre. Okej, tänkte han, nu kan jag det, dags för överkursen! Han slickade sig om de plötsligt väldigt torra läpparna och i nästa nu tog han för första gången en annan mans penis i munnen.

Det första han märkte var att det inte var så snuskigt som han trott. Det andra han märkte var att Viktor verkade vara i extas, han försökte komma så långt in i Jokers mun som det bara var möjligt och Joker försökte lugna ner honom en aning. Han var trots allt nybörjare på området. Han insåg snart att han hade dolda talanger. Han kunde suga kuk som om han gjort det hela livet. Han kom på nya saker att göra hela tiden. Först sög han bara, sen kombinerade han med en hand, sen försökte han suga och slicka samtidigt, och han kunde inte låta bli att nafsa lite försiktigt, något som genast fick önskad effekt. Sen siktade han in sig på pungkulorna, bara för att se vad som hände och spärrade förtjust upp ögonen när Viktor ropade till och nästan reste sig i brygga. Det var väldigt intressant och Joker beslutade sig för att komma ihåg det till ett senare tillfälle. Så återgick han till sin favoritsyssla, själva avsugningen. 

Än en gång kom känslan av makt över honom. Den store okuvlige Viktor Remmer darrade i hela kroppen och kunde knappt få fram ett vettigt ord, tack vare Jokers behandling. Om han reagerade såhär på en simpel avsugning, hur skulle det då inte bli när de väl kom till den sista punkten. Det var något han bara hört och läst om (och faktiskt sett en gång på TV, helt av misstag), men som han såg mer och mer fram emot för varje sekund som gick.

Han hade inte hållit på mer än fem-tio minuter när Viktor plötsligt tog tag i hans hår och tvingade honom att släppa taget om sin favoritslickepinne. Han protesterade en aning, men Viktor bara skakade på huvudet och Joker fick lugnt sätta sig tillrätta och, bara med en liten gnutta besvikelse, se på när Viktor avslutade jobbet. Okej, tänkte han surt, det får gå för den här gången. Det var första gången och du kanske hade rätt i att jag inte hade klarat av det, men nästa gång kommer jag inte att släppa taget, om du så… Oj! Milde tid! Var jag så duktig?

Det tog ytterligare fem minuter innan Viktor återfick talförmågan och då fick han ändå bara fram några enstaka ord.

\- Herregud! Wow! Shit! Du… Du… Wow!

\- Verkligen? Oj! Så… då är jag redo för punkt fem?

Viktor öppnade ett öga och såg klentroget på honom.

\- Åh, älskling, definitivt! Men… Oj! Åh, du milde! Just nu skulle jag inte kunna få upp den vad du än hittade på. Vad sägs om… eh…

\- Vila?

\- Nej! Nej, jag måste upp! Jag måste få… fan, det känns som om jag fått världens adrenalinkick! Vad säger du? Ska vi ta en joggingtur båten runt?

\- Du skojar, el hur?

\- Klart jag skojar! Det finns inte en chans att jag… Jag tänker inte lämna hytten!

\- Inte för någonting? Du skulle ju kunna klä på dig och… ta en tur ner till baren, kanske. Så pratar jag med en av städerskorna och ber henne… bädda sängen åt dig. För det finns inte en chans att jag sover på den blöta fläcken, det hoppas jag du förstår?

Han reste sig och började leta efter sina kläder.

\- Vad gör du?

\- Jag måste jobba, Viktor! Min mamma är inte vd för ett stort rederi. Jag kan inte ta några dar ledigt utan att tala om för någon vart jag är el vad jag håller på med.

Han hittade alla kläder, utom kalsongerna.

\- Viktor…

\- Ja?

\- Vart är mina kalsonger?

\- Gå utan!

\- Ursäkta, vad för något?

\- Gå utan! Och du får bara beredd på att ta en väldigt lång rast sen.

\- Viktor…

\- Gå du till din bar! Jag kommer om en timme.

\- Okej!

* * *

\- Jag vill ta ett kort på dig! Sa Torbjörn en kväll, några veckor senare.

\- På mig? Vad ska det vara bra för?

\- Jag vet inte, det… jag kanske vill ha det som minne när du…

Viktor satte sig upp i sängen och såg allvarligt på honom.

\- När jag vadå?

\- När du lämnat mig, gått tillbaka till din hustru, tröttnat på mig, jag kan göra en väldigt lång lista!

\- Du kan inte mena allvar?

\- Viktor, jag tror inte du förstår… Jag är en simpel bartender. Det är allt! Det enda jag får höra av mina föräldrar är att det aldrig kommer att bli någonting av mig. De enda nyheter jag får är hur mina systrar har lyckats, hur de har kommit upp sig i världen och hur mycket de tjänar.

\- Torbjörn, se på mig! Se på mig, sa jag! Jag vill inte höra ett ord till om att du inte duger till något. Inte ett ord om dina föräldrar, de vet inte ett skit om dig! De känner dig inte, inte ditt rätta jag! Du är en fantastisk människa, Torbjörn, och om någon här ska vara orolig för att bli dumpad, så är det inte du! Det är jag! Det är bara när jag är med dig som jag förstår vad det innebär att vara älskad. Min mor har aldrig tyckt om mig, mina syskon avskyr mig och min fru föraktar mig.

Joker höll krampaktigt i kameran och försökte att se i Viktors ögon om han bara drev med honom. Det såg inte så ut.

\- Ta du ett kort, Torbjörn, men inte för att ha det som minne ”när jag lämnar dig”. Du ska ha det som minne av den dagen då jag talade om för dig att jag vill tillbringa resten av livet med dig.

Det var väldigt nära att han tappade kameran i golvet.

\- Vad för något?

\- Du är min, Torbjörn! Min mest älskade, och om allt går som jag vill, så kommer vi att vara tillsammans för evigt!

\- För evigt?

\- Ta kortet nu och kom och lägg dig sen!

Darrande händer lyfte kameran och Joker var torr som en öken i munnen.

\- Säg ”omelett”, sa han med ett darrande leende.

Viktor såg allvarligt på honom, såg rakt in i kameran och sa:

\- Jag älskar dig, Torbjörn!

* * *

\- Alltså, jag fattar inte att ingen nånsin talat om för dig hur enastående vacker du är! Du! Vet du vad? När det här är klart, då ska vi resa bort, tillsammans, du och jag!

\- Långt bort… Bara du och jag! Det skulle jag tycka om!

\- Du behöver få komma bort från det här stället några veckor. Vad sägs om… Venedig? El kanske Maldiverna? Ligga nakna på vita stränder, njuta av solnedgången… El varför inte Paris? City of Romance! Titta på utsikten från Eiffeltornet… Åh, älskade, jag önskar att mamma kunde få träffa dig!

Det hade han inte väntat sig.

\- Vad för något?

\- Ja! Varför inte? Jag vill att du ska träffa min familj! Jag vill att de ska se att det finns en som verkligen bryr sig om mig!

\- Skulle jag… Du skojar?

\- Nej, absolut inte! Jag är lite fundersam över hur Eva kommer att ta det hela, men hon får finna sig i det enkla faktum att... jag blivit kär i någon annan!

\- Men om de inte tycker om mig?

\- Hur skulle de kunna låta bli? Är det en sak jag har upptäckt under de här två månaderna vi har varit tillsammans, så är det att du, Torbjörn Jonasson, är helt underbar. Vet du, jag har bara en liten sak som jag måste ta hand om först, men i morgon… I morgon, min mest älskade, då följer du med mig och träffar familjen!

\- Varför inte redan ikväll?

\- Jag måste förbereda dem, älskade! Jag är trots allt en Remmer… Och en gift Remmer, dessutom! Sen har vi den lilla ”samma kön”-detaljen. Jag är inte riktigt säker på hur mamma kommer att reagera. Jag är nog den förste Remmer på… 300 år, skulle jag tro, som har såna känslor, även om jag har mina misstankar när det gäller Nikolaj! Och så har jag en sak att ta hand om! En utmaning! Men om du kommer hem till mig… runt tio, skulle jag tro att vi är klara… så kan vi börja planera!

\- Jag kan inte tro att det verkligen är sant!

\- Det är sant! Låt mig bara ta hand om den här lilla detaljen först… sen är det bara du och jag… för evigt!

\- För evigt…

\- Men för tillfället… vill jag bara vara med dig! Ge mig något att minnas, något att tänka på när jag tar hand om den här… affären!

Torbjörn gav honom ett snett leende och kysste honom. Det var menat att bli en ömsint kyss, men den höll sig inte ömsint särskilt länge. Plötsligt var det som om han inte kunde sluta, som om han ville inpränta varenda mm av Viktor Remmer i sitt minne.

Viktor hann inte ens reagera, förrän Torbjörn tagit hans styva lem i munnen och börjat suga som en indisk hora.

\- Åh, gud… Torbjörn, du har magiska läppar… åh, gud…

Torbjörn fnissade förtjust och vibrationerna fick Viktor att skaka i hela kroppen. Torbjörn tittade upp med glittrande ögon.

\- Lugn! Jag är inte klar än.

Han såg det som sitt uppdrag att tvätta hela Viktors kropp med sin tunga och han tänkte inte förspilla en endaste sekund. Vissa ställen fick Viktor att skrattande varna:

\- Inte där, älskling, jag är kittlig!

\- Jag vet! Flinade Torbjörn och fortsatte. Andra ställen kunde få Viktor att nästan resa sig från sängen och ställa sig i brygga. Torbjörn kände sig nöjd och när han upptäckte att Viktor var nära sin utlösning, släppte han taget om det han för tillfället höll på med och reste sig för att kunna ge Viktor en het kyss.

\- Ta mig, min älskade! Viskade han. Gör mig till din!

Det var inte första gången de genomfört kärleksakten och det skulle förmodligen inte bli den sista, men Torbjörn var fortfarande kvar i det stadiet när man bara inte kunde få nog av att känna sin älskade tränga in i en, få nog av känslan som genomfor honom när han kände Viktor röra sig in i honom och ut ur honom, in och ut, tills de båda nådde oanade höjder och säkert väckte de flesta passagerarna med sina djuriska vrål. Och det var det han ville känna nu, en sista gång, innan Viktor gick för att prata med sina föräldrar, för sin egen skull, men också för Viktor.

\- Gör det, viskade han igen. Jag vill ha dig så långt inne i mig att jag kan känna dig där hela veckan.

Viktors ögon var kolsvarta av åtrå och utan att svara, drog han Torbjörns ansikte till sig och kysste honom igen. Genom outtalat samförstånd bytte de position, så att Torbjörns huvud vilade mot kudden och Viktors ögon såg ner på honom med sån kärlek och åtrå att Torbjörn var tvungen att bita sig i läppen för att det inte skulle gå för honom där och då. Han ville att Viktor var i honom när det hände.

\- Skynda dig, bad han andlöst och Viktor gav honom ett snett leende. Nu var det han som hade makten och han visste om det. Han öppnade munnen för att säga något, men ångrade sig. Istället smög han ner handen mot Torbjörns väntande kön och Torbjörn bet till så hårt att det nästan började blöda. Han var så hård att det gjorde ont.

\- Viktor, bad han skamlöst, tänker du knulla mig idag el imorgon?

Viktor gav honom ett litet leende och med andra handen trevade han efter den andra kudden, som han visste låg vid fotändan av sängen.

\- Upp! Sa han med sträv röst och Torbjörn lyfte lydigt på sin välformade bak, så att Viktor kunde skjuta in kudden. Han visste vad som var på gång. Viktor var inte på humör för den gamla vanliga, traditionella ställningen.

\- Jag vill se dina ögon! Hörde han Viktor säga och han fick gåshud över hela kroppen. Han kände hur Viktors händer smekte hans skinkor och letade efter den trånga öppningen. Torbjörn behövde inte ens titta för att se Viktors förvånade ansikte när han, istället för att möta motstånd, gled in lika lätt som ingenting.

\- När…

\- Har någon talat om för dig att du pratar för mycket? Flinade Torbjörn.

\- Du är inte lite skamlös, du! Har du legat och lekt med dig själv och inte sagt ett ord till mig?

\- Viktor… Nu pratar du! Det var inte prata du skulle göra!

\- Passa dig, du, så jag inte kör upp kuken i röven på dig.

Torbjörn gav honom ett blixtrande leende.

\- Är det ett löfte?

Viktor nickade och i nästa sekund hade han gjort just det. Torbjörn slog upp ögonen, som av chock och så kände han hur Viktor rörde sig i honom och han fann himmelriket. De hittade snart rätt rytm och Viktors kolsvarta blick lämnade aldrig Torbjörns. Från ingenstans dök en hand upp och omslöt hans kön och Torbjörn försökte verkligen hålla ut, försökte få det att hålla så länge som möjligt, men det var omöjligt, det var Viktor och de var ett och Viktors ögon som borrade sig in i honom och såg rakt in i hans själ, handen som förde honom allt närmare utlösning, känslan av de rörde sig i perfekt rytm…

De kom samtidigt, med ett sånt vrål att, jodå, de väckte de flesta av passagerarna och båda exploderade med sån kraft att det tog en kvart för dem att hämta sig efteråt.

\- Har du nån aning om hur mycket jag älskar dig, Torbjörn? Mumlade Viktor innan de somnade.

Torbjörn hade aldrig mått så bra som han gjorde i just det ögonblicket. Han var slutkörd, förmodligen sönderknullad och enormt tillfredställd. Vad mer kunde man begära av livet?

\- Minst lika mycket som jag älskar dig, hoppas jag, svarade han och sen sov de.

* * *

Det blåste hårt när Joker gick fram till dörren för att ringa på. Inget svar. Regnet öste ner och han började undra om han kanske hade tagit fel på tiden. Näe, Viktor hade sagt att han skulle komma klockan 22, då skulle han vara klar med sina affärer. Han gick runt huset och kikade in genom fönstren, men kunde inte se Viktor nånstans. Till slut gick han tillbaka till dörren och knackade på igen. Och plötsligt hörde han det. Näe, inte hörde, han kände det. Något var på tok. Något var alldeles åt helvete fel. Han la handen på handtaget och dörren gled upp framför honom.

\- Viktor?

Han fick inget svar. Han tog några trevande steg in i hallen och såg sig omkring. Ingenstans såg han till sin älskade. Han slängde en blick mot trappan som ledde till övervåningen. Var Viktor däruppe? Låg han och väntade på sin Torbjörn. Ett leende dök upp på den unge mannens läppar. I så fall skulle han inte behöva vänta länge, den gode Viktor. Han praktiskt taget flög upp för trappan. Så klart inget var fel. Vad skulle det vara? Han började bli alldeles paranoid på gamla dar.

\- Viktor? Är du här?

Han öppnade en dörr och tittade in. Ingen Viktor. En dörr lite längre bort stod på glänt och plötsligt högg det till i Joker. Det var som om hjärtat slutade slå för en sekund el fem. Sakta, så sakta som om han hade all tid i världen, gick han mot dörren, mot rummet. Viktor var därinne. Han visste det. Han kände det. Och något var inte som det skulle.

En del av honom dog den kvällen. När han öppnat dörren och fick syn på den livlösa kroppen, var det något som bara skrumpnade ihop och dog inombords. Han visste vad det var. Det var hans själ, hans hjärta, hans förmåga att känna.

Han ville inte se, men han kunde inte slita bort blicken. Han gick närmare. Nu började klumpen i halsen att växa och det blev svårt att andas. När han stod mitt i rummet och tittade ner på Viktors blodiga bröst, det bröst där han så många gånger lagt sitt huvud och lyssnat på hjärtat som slog, på de livlösa ögonen, de ögon som så många gånger sett på honom med sån oändlig kärlek att det gjort ont i honom, på de vita händerna, de händer som så gånger smekt hans kind, hans nakna hud, på de särade läpparna…

Han kunde inte hejda ett rop. Han levde! Viktor levde fortfarande! Han sjönk ner på knä och nu kände han tårarna rinna ner för kinderna.

\- Viktor! Gode gud!

\- To… Torbjörn…

\- Sssh! Sssh, min älskade!

Han tog Viktors huvud i knät, smekte det svettiga håret, försökte förgäves stoppa blodflödet, försökte värma sin älskade, försökte allt som stod i hans makt.

\- Läkare! Vi måste ha tag på en…

Viktor lyckades åstadkomma en liten skakning på huvudet.

\- Ingen läkare! För… sent!

\- Nej! Viktor, nej! Du får inte! Hör du det? Du får inte, du får inte, du får inte! Viktor, du får inte lämna mig! Viktor… Jag älskar dig! Viktor…

Han hade försökt allt. Inget hade hjälpt. Han kunde bara sitta där och se på när livet rann ut ur hans älskades kropp i strida strömmar och färgade både dem och Katarina Remmers persiska matta mörkt röda.   
\- To… Torbjörn… e… ol…

Joker lutade sig ner och försökte höra vad Viktor sa.

\- Rolf… Det var… Rolf…

Joker stirrade på honom. Rolf? Rolf Dahlén? Hade Rolf Dahlén dödat hans älskade?

\- Häm… Hämnas mig… min mest älskade!

Tårarna rann i strida strömmar ner för hans bleka kinder och vätte också Viktors kind. Utan att veta vad han sa el gjorde, Nickade Joker och tryckte sina läppar mot Viktors panna.

\- Jag lovar, älskade! Viskade han. Så såg han rakt in i Viktors trötta ögon. Om det så blir det sista jag gör.

Viktor slöt ögonen och tog några rosslande andetag och sen blev allt så tyst och stilla. Torbjörn kände tårarna bränna och han lutade sig ner och pressade sina läppar mot Viktors i en sista kärleksfull kyss. 

\- Sov nu, min älskade, grät Joker och kysste Viktors kinder, hans ögon och hans läppar. Och plötsligt hörde han Viktors ord eka i honom. ”Hämnas mig!” ”Det var Rolf!” ”Hämnas mig!”

Han öppnade sakta ögonen och hade säkert ryggat tillbaka om han sett sin spegelbild. Där fanns en glimt av vansinne, en mordlust som inte funnits där tidigare. Om hans hjärta funnits kvar, hade det slagit hårt, men hans hjärta hade dött. Med en beslutsamhet som han inte vetat om att han hade reste han sig upp och, efter att ha nickat allvarligt mot sin älskade, gick han ut ur rummet, ner för trappan och ut i regnet. Han märkte inte ens att det regnade. I hans huvud hade han redan börjat planera för hur han skulle ta Rolf Dahlén av daga.

\- Jag ska hämnas dig, min älskade, viskade han till vinden som ven runt honom.

Den gamle Joker var död. I hans ställe fanns bara ett skal och det skalet skulle slita sönder nacken på varenda Dahlénare i stan.


	2. Chapter 2

Kap 2

Joker var idel leenden den kvällen när kapten Ericson fyllde år. Idel stora, breda, inställsamma, falska leenden. Ingen skulle kunna gissa sig till vad som egentligen rörde sig i hans huvud. Ingen skulle kunna gissa sig till vad han tyckte och tänkte när han såg Rolf Dahlén slå sig ner vid baren och be om en drink, som han svepte likt vatten. Joker funderade en stund på att ge honom nånting annat att dricka, något som skulle ge honom svåra magplågor el nåt, men han gjorde inget. Han sa inget.

\- En till? Frågade han så nonchalant som det bara var möjligt. Rolf gav honom en sned blick.  
\- Ser det ut som om jag behöver en till?  
Joker ryckte på axlarna.  
\- Ge mig en dubbel!  
\- Genast!  
\- Du har jobbat här länge, el hur, Joker?  
\- Så länge jag kan minnas!  
\- Och du trivs här?  
\- Varför alla dessa frågor? Undrade Joker oskyldigt.  
\- Jag vill bara kolla att alla på båten mår bra… inga klagomål… såna saker.

\- Jag har inget att klaga på! Förklarade Joker lugnt. Rolf såg ut som om han ville säga något mer, när kvinnan, som Joker visste var Dahléns marknadschef Jeanette, dök upp och fick honom att vända uppmärksamheten åt ett annat håll. Joker mådde illa vid synen av den ”trogne äkta mannen” som praktiskt taget dräglade som en hund över Jeanette. Inte för att hon verkade ha något emot det, tvärtom. För en sekund tyckte Joker synd om Rolfs hustru.  
Rolf och Jeanette reste sig och gick därifrån tillsammans och ingen la märke till hur den vänliga, inställsamma blicken i Jokers ögon förvandlades till kolsvarta, hatfulla blickar med en touche av vansinne.  
"Rolf Dahlén!" tänkte han och namnet var som frätande syra. "Den dan kommer då du kommer att ångra att du någonsin satte din fot på Freja! Jag kommer personligen att se till att ditt liv blir ett helvete, att du får lida… precis som jag fått lida… Precis som… som han fick lida, innan du sköt honom!  
Han slöt ögonen för några sekunder. "Jag lovade att jag skulle hämnas din död, älskade! Jag lovade att Rolf Dahlén skulle lida och vid Gud, det ska han också! Det ska jag se till!"  
\- Hallå? En öl, tack!  
Han öppnade ögonen och var sitt vanliga vänliga jag igen.

\- Självklart! En öl var det.

När Rolfs mor Beatrice Dahlén en stund senare tittade ner, hade Joker kunnat tacka sin lyckliga stjärna, så glad blev han. Han erbjöd sig genast att bjuda direktörskan på en drink och såg väldigt noga till att hon fick rätt ingredienser i sitt glas. När hon gick, var han idel leenden. Han tog det tomma glaset och gick för att skölja ur det ordentligt. Det var en, tänkte han med ett sataniskt flin.

* * *  
Torbjörn hade beslutat sig för en sovmorgon följande dag. Han låg och drog sig i sängen och struntade i att stiga upp. Innan han gått och lagt sig hade han fört undan draperiet framför Helgedomen, så att hans älskades ögon skulle vara det sista han såg innan han somnade och det första han såg när han vaknade. Det stärkte honom, gjorde honom allt mer övertygad om att det som han planerade, måste utföras. Det var hans plikt.  
\- Rolf Dahlén är ombord, älskade! Förklarade han. Det var viktigt att hans älskade fick veta vad som var i görningen. Hela familjen är ombord. Kapten fyller 40 och…  
Han kunde höra sin älskades röst sucka "Kom till saken, Torbjörn, för helvete!" och han fortsatte:  
\- Rolf må vara mycket, men han är inte dum! Så vad jag tänkt är följande…  
Han viskade sin plan ut i luften, ord som var ämnade för en mans öron och ingen annans. Joker visste att hans älskade fanns nånstans och peppade honom, uppmuntrade honom, lyssnade till varje ord han sa.  
\- Redan idag, min älskade! Redan idag ska jag sätta din plan… VÅR plan i verket! Rolf Dahlén, du kommer aldrig att se solen gå upp igen. Och sen, älskade… sen ska du och jag vara tillsammans… för alltid! * * *  
När Joker ”vinkat av” familjen Dahlén och var på väg tillbaka till baren, stötte han plötsligt ihop med Nikolaj Remmer och den nye killen, vad han nu hette. Eftersom Viktor alltid haft ett gott öga till sin brorson, och eftersom Joker var Nikolajs handledare ombord, skyndade han sig genast bort till dem.

\- Joker! Det var inte igår!

\- Näe, det var i förrgår! Flinade Joker och sträckte ut handen mot den andre ynglingen.

\- Ja, förlåt, det här är Joker Jonasson, Bartender Extraordinär. Det här är Mikael, han började igår.

\- På så sätt! –Hej!

\- Mina vänner kallar mig Micki!

\- Då tänker jag också göra det. Vart är ni på väg?

\- Nikolaj ger mig en guidad rundtur av båten! 

Nånting i Mickis ögon fick Joker att inse att den gode Nikolaj nog visat pojken både det ena och det andra. Han var glad för Nikolajs skull. Den där snobbiga Paula hade helt enkelt inte varit den rätta för honom, det hade Joker sett med detsamma. Han slängde en snabb blick mot Nikolaj och hade kunnat spricka av stolthet när han insåg att Mickis känslor var besvarade. ”Åh, min älskade”, tänkte han med bultande hjärta när han såg dem gå, så tätt intill varann att det var svårt att se var den ena började och den andra slutade. ”Åh, min älskade, du hade rätt angående Nikolaj! Om du ändå vore här och fick se det!”

Men för att åstadkomma det måste han först göra sig av med Rolf Dahlén.

* * *

Han behövde inte vänta länge. Han stod i baren och hällde upp en Screwdriver, när Uno kom springande med andan i halsen.

\- Torbjörn, har du hört? Det är fruktansvärt! Det är Domedagen, det är vad det är!  
\- Vad pratar du om?  
\- Direktörskan! Lilla fröken Lina ringde just och berättade!  
\- Berättade vad?  
\- Hon lät helt förstörd, det lilla livet. Det var nästan så att jag önskade att jag kunde…  
\- Uno! Vad har hänt?  
\- Fru Dahlén har avlidit!  
Jokers hjärta tog ett skutt i ren förtjusning.

\- Vad?! Det… Det är ju fruktansvärt! Vad… Hur… När?  
\- Knappt en halvtimme sen! Lina sa att de inte vet säkert vad som hände, men de hoppas att obduktionen ska sprida lite ljus över händelsen.  
\- Obduktionen? Miss… tänker de brott?  
\- Jag vet inte! Lina sa att unge herr Direktörn propsat på obduktion. Han tog det tydligen väldigt hårt. Och det stackars barnet är alldeles ifrån sig.  
\- Ja, det är väl självklart! Det var ju hans mamma!  
\- Vadå? Ja, just det! Stackars Direktörn!  
\- Uno, ursäktar du ett ögonblick, jag måste…  
\- Visst, gå, du! Jag håller ett öga på baren!  
Joker kunde inte komma därifrån fort nog. Det hade gått lite fortare än beräknat, men nu var det gjort. En klar-tre kvar. Han skyndade ner för trapporna och in i sin hytt.  
\- Det är gjort, älskade, viskade han andlöst. Första steget är avklarat!  
Han satte sig ner framför spegeln, tog fram ett stearinljus och med blicken fäst på kortet framför honom, kortet som föreställde hans själs älskade, den mördade Viktor Remmer, tände han ljuset och bad en tyst bön om fortsatt framgång och en snar återförening.  
* * *  
Dan därpå var Joker på ett ganska bra humör. Han kunde inte riktigt sätta fingret på vad det var, men han kände sig… nöjd. Beatrice låg snart i graven, det fanns inga spår efter giftet i hennes blod och det var dags att ta itu med nästa Dahlénare.

\- God morgon, Torbjörn! Du verkar vara på väldigt bra humör idag! Vem är hon?  
\- Vem då?  
\- Hon som får dig att se så glad ut! Den där blicken ser man bara hos förälskade människor!  
\- Säger du det? Joker ignorerade Unos förhör och koncentrerade sig på att börja blanda drinkar istället. Uno var inte den som gav sig i första taget. Han fortsatte nyfiket:  
\- Torbjörn… Du har väl berättat för henne om Direktörskan? Så hon vet att vi har sorg på båten!  
Joker öppnade munnen för att säga något sarkastiskt, men ångrade sig.  
\- Har de sagt när begravningen är?  
\- I eftermiddag, har jag fått höra! Det verkar som om…  
\- Uno!  
En svag röst fick dem båda att titta upp och Lina kastade sig om halsen på intendenten som blivit hennes vän de senaste dagarna.  
\- Lilla Lina, jag är så ledsen…  
\- Jag fattar ingenting! Ena sekunden är allt okej och nästa… Uno, vad ska jag göra? Alla jag älskar bara försvinner från mig! Försvinn inte, du också! Lova mig det! Jag tror inte jag skulle klara av om du också blev mördad! Lova att du aldrig ska lämna mig, lova det!  
Fullt medveten om Torbjörns roade blick, gjorde Uno sig fri från den söta lilla klängrankan.  
\- Jag lovar! Sa han allvarligt. 

Joker rynkade pannan. Uno var påfrestande och irriterande och i största allmänhet onödig (i den ordningen) men han var också en god vän. Joker hade många vänner, men bara en som han kunde kalla sin bäste vän. Och det var uppenbart att Uno var väldigt förtjust i flickan. Hon kunde inte vara mer än 15, gissade han och var därför förbjuden frukt. Men, av egen erfarenhet visste han att förbjuden frukt brukar smaka bäst. Han hade bestämt sig. Han skulle skona flickan! För Unos skull! Nu gällde det bara att arbeta snabbt, innan någon annan på båten hann fästa sig för mycket vid de återstående medlemmarna av familjen Dahlén. Och han visste vem som skulle stå näst i tur på listan. Det vore väl bara passande om herr Dahlén följde sin hustru i graven?  
Joker slängde en blick mot Uno och Lina, som stod en bit bort och talade lågmält. Uno såg nästan lycklig ut. Det var en lyx som Joker inte kunna unna sig! Inte nu! Inte än! Han fick inte vara lycklig! Lycklig skulle han inte vara förrän han hämnats Viktors död! Och det innebar att alla Dahlénare, i synnerhet då Rolf, och nu borträknat lilla Lina, förr el senare skulle bita i gräset, gärna för hans hand.  
* * *  
Klockan började närma sig ett och det var så varmt i solskenet att det nästan gjorde ont. Joker stod i baren och blandade drinkar, men hans tankar var nån helt annan stans. De var utanför ett hus, med regn och vinande vind… de var inne i ett rum, framför en till synes livlös kropp… En del av honom hade dött den kvällen! När han satt där, med Viktors blodiga huvud i knät och förgäves försökte stoppa blodflödet, kände han hur en del av hans hjärta skrumpnade ihop och dog.  
\- Du får inte! Hade han sagt, om och om igen. Du får inte, du får inte, du får inte! Han hade försökt allt. Inget hade hjälpt. Han kunde bara sitta där och se på när livet rann ut ur hans älskade Viktors kropp i strida strömmar och färgade dem båda röda. Viktor hade fortfarande varit i livet när Joker dök upp. Det gick knappt att höra vad han sa, men Joker hade lyckats tyda båda meningarna: "Det var Rolf" och, den som fortfarande fick hans ögon att tåras "Hämnas mig, min mest älskade!" Han hade svurit en ed den natten. Han hade gett Viktor sitt ord!  
\- Jag lovar, älskade! Hade han sagt. Om det så blir det sista jag gör!  
Han såg det så tydligt, som om det var igår, istället för sex månader sen. En sista kyss och Viktor var borta.  
"Dödens kyss"… Han hade till och med döpt en drink till "Kiss of Death". Vilken tillfällighet, tänkte han med ett litet leende, det var ju precis den som Beatrice Dahlén hade druckit när hon var ombord. Tänka sig! Borde han kanske ha talat om det för henne? Näe! Undrar om det fanns något samband? Nej, vad skulle det kunna vara? Hans hemliga ingrediens, kanske? Han log förnöjt och fortsatte med sina drinkar.  
* * *  
Dan därpå, Åbo  
Joker kunde inte tro sin tur. Yvonne Dahlén var ombord på Freja. Som på beställning! Han hade själv sett henne utanför kapten Ericssons hytt. Joker fnissade förtjust. Han satt på knä framför sin Helgedom och lät blicken vandra från det ena kortet till det andra. Kort på Viktor, kort som ingen annan nånsin sett tidigare, kort som visade en annan sida av Viktor och av honom själv, en helt annan än den folk var vana vid. Kort på honom och Viktor, tagna i största hemlighet, kort som tidningarna skulle frossa i om de fick nys om saken… Kort som skulle få lilla fru Eva Remmer att kvävas av sin egen tunga. Det skulle man kanske kunna ordna ändå? Näe, en sak i taget! Först skulle Rolfs familj "försvinna", en efter en, tills det bara var en kvar. Och då skulle han ta god tid på sig, låta honom lida, sitta bredvid och se livet ebba ut, utan att erbjuda någon lindring mot plågorna. Åh, tanken var allt för lockande. Stackars Rolf, din hustru råkade gå fel. Någon kidnappade henne och… svetsade in henne i ett förråd! Ja! Med lite tur skulle de inte hitta henne förrän om några år el så… och då skulle fru Dahlén vara allt annat än den fagra flicka hon är nu, alldeles indränkt i Eau de Lik. Tanken var egendomligt upphetsande. Tanken på Rolfs ansikte på begravningen var ännu bättre. Han önskade nästan att han hade fått vara med. Men han hade ett jobb att sköta och kunde inte lämna båten.  
En telefonsignal fick honom att vakna upp ur sina fantasier. Det fanns bara tre personer som kunde hans telefonnummer och det var han själv, Viktor… och hans storasyster Emelie.  
Han reste sig från golvet och gick bort till telefonen.  
\- Hej, syrran!  
\- Hur kan du alltid veta när det är jag som ringer? Skrattade Emelie. Nåja, jag tänkte bara ringa och höra hur du mådde.  
Torbjörn flinade brett. Han var ingen Joker när han talade med sin syster.  
\- Jag mår utmärkt! Jag har faktiskt aldrig mått så här bra! Hur är det själv? Är det givande att leka sekreterare åt Remmer?  
\- Jo, tack, det duger väl! Jag var på begravning igår!  
\- Så?  
\- Beatrice Dahlén! Fru Remmer och gänget våldgästade begravningen och jag fick följa med. Vill du veta?  
\- Vad tror du? Torbjörn satte sig bekvämt tillrätta på sängen. Berätta allt från början!  
\- Tja, först och främst måste jag säga att du måste ha gjort ett utomordentligt jobb på kärringen! De hade inte ens öppen kista. Ryktet sa att ansiktet var bortfrätt. Vad gav du henne, egentligen?  
\- Inget så avancerat! Svarade Torbjörn blygsamt. Så vad hände?  
\- Tja, först hände ingenting! Alla satt tysta och snälla och lyssnade på gubben Dahlén som pratade och pratade i timtal om hans älskade Beatrice. Ingen verkade bry sig! Nån sjöng och nån läste en dikt.  
\- Em… Em! Hände det något värt att nämna?  
\- Tja… Gubben Dahlén såg ut att vara alldeles för kärvänlig med sin svägerska. Rolf Dahlén var där ensam, hans hustru hade tydligen migrän…  
\- Jo, kyss mig!  
Ett ljudligt ”smack” hördes i telefonluren och Torbjörn flinade.  
\- Och när fruarna Remmer dök upp, fortsatte Emelie, ställde Rolf till med en scen som hette duga. Jag tror inte att någon någonsin betett sig så mot fruarna. Reidar tog sig för hjärtat och gjorde en Leland!  
\- En vad?  
\- Han kastade sig ner på kistan och bölade som en stucken gris. Du vet, som Leland Palmer gjorde i Twin Peaks!  
\- Vem?  
\- Skit samma! Han kastade sig ner och bölade och hade sig och Elinor såg ut som om hon tänkte följa hans exempel och fru Katarina försökte hjälpa till att få upp honom och Rolf gick emellan och sa åt henne att dra åt skogen… kanske inte just de orden, men du förstår vad jag menar… Fru Eva höll på att skratta på sig och fru Alexandra såg ut som om hon inte kunde tro sina ögon, att någon normal människa verkligen kunde bete sig på det sättet.  
Torbjörn fnissade förtjust. Det här lät lovande. Han undrade vad som skulle hända på Yvonnes begravning.  
\- Vad hände sen?  
\- Tja, jag vet inte, vi blev utkörda! Fru Eva skrattade hela vägen hem och fru Alexandra såg ut som om hon skämdes å hela familjen Dahléns vägnar. Vad fru Katarina tänkte har jag ingen aning om, men hon såg väldigt fundersam ut. Så… Vem står härnäst på tur?  
\- Ursäkta?  
\- Tja, du har käringen ur vägen! Vem kommer nu?  
\- Tja… du såg ju hur Reidar Dahlén reagerade när hans fru kastade in handduken. Hur tror du att hans son skulle reagera om det samma hände honom med hans fru?  
\- Yvonne? Tja, det vore en syn… men borde du inte göra dig av med gamlingarna först? Gubben Dahlén må vara gammal, men han har fortfarande en och annan hjärncell som funkar. Jag föreslår att du fixar bort honom först, sen kan du sikta in dig på fru och barn.  
\- Vet du vad, syrran? Jag tror du har rätt!  
\- Har du inte lärt dig det än? Jag har alltid haft rätt!  
\- Inte om Ulla Palm!  
\- Ulla Palm var en uppkäftig gammal kärring som avskydde barn. Vad kunde jag göra?  
\- Jag sa ju att hon inte var en häxa! Vad skulle du ringa polisen för?  
\- Hon sa att hon skulle förvandla oss båda till paddor! Det var nog med bevis för min del!  
Torbjörn skrattade till och han kunde höra sin syster göra samma sak i andra änden av telefonen.  
\- Du gör som du vill, lillebror, det var bara ett förslag!  
\- Okej, syrran, jag ska se vad jag kan göra åt saken!  
\- Bra! Tosse, när… när allt det här är över…  
\- Försök inte, Em! Jag har bestämt mig! Ju fortare det här blir avklarat, desto fortare kan jag och Viktor återförenas.  
\- Ja, men till vilket pris?  
\- Em…  
\- Du är min lillebror, Tosse, jag vill inte att…  
\- Jag vet, Em! Men det är enda sättet! Vi har pratat om det här förr!  
\- Du behöver inte dö, Torbjörn, det finns…  
\- Viktor är död, Emelie! Han hade inte menat att höja rösten, att låta så kall, men det gjorde så ont, bara att säga de tre orden. Och om vi ska kunna återförenas, måste jag också göra det.  
\- Tosse, snälla…  
\- Det spelar ingen roll vad du säger, Em, det vet du! Du, jag måste tillbaka till baren! Jag ringer!  
\- Okej! Sköt om dig, Torbjörn! Jag har bara en bror!  
Torbjörn la på luren och vände sig mot de hundratals bilderna av Viktor. Viktor hade nog tyckt om Emelie. Hon var kanske inte så smart, men hon var lojal och hon hade ställt sig på sin brors sida, utan frågor el protester.  
\- Klart hon hade stått på vår sida! Sa han högt. Jag är hennes familj, den enda hon har!  
Han funderade lite på vad hon sagt. Visserligen hade han tänkt ta Yvonne först, eftersom hon ändå var ombord, men… Det bästa vore kanske om man gjorde sig av med gamla först? Ingen skulle höja ens ett ögonbryn om gamle Reidar följer sin hustru i graven. Det kommer att heta att den arme mannen dog av sorg…  
\- Precis som jag var nära att göra, mumlade han. När jag hittade dig… Och sen… Alla de andra var på din begravning, men jag… Jag kunde inte, det…  
Han rörde vid korten, försiktigt, likt en smekning och nickade allvarligt.  
\- Jag vet, det tillhör det förflutna, men… Jag kan inte sluta tänka på det! När det här äntligen är över, när Rolf och hela hans ätt är ett minne blott, då först kan vi vara tillsammans igen. För evigt!  
Han lutade sig fram och kysste ett av korten, ett av de få på en leende Viktor.  
\- Jag måste gå nu, min älskade! Vi ses ikväll!  
Han reste sig, drog för draperiet och gick ut ur hytten.  
* * *  
Två dar senare

\- Ursäkta…

Joker bromsade in på stegen. Det var inte varje dag vackra blondiner tilltalade honom och om han inte hade så bråttom, så hade han kanske kunnat lära känna henne lite bättre. Men han hade ett viktigt möte med Reidar Dahlén och han ville inte bli sen. Så han vände sig om, gav kvinnan sitt charmigaste leende och sa:

\- Kan jag hjälpa till?

\- Jag hoppas det! Sa Malin tacksamt och reste sig. Jag är ny här och jag har inte den blekaste aning om vart jag ska vara el vem jag ska möta.

\- Det var illa… Om jag inte hade så bråttom så hade jag gärna hjälpt dig tillrätta, men… Vänta här!

Han gick bort till receptionen och Malin satte sig ner igen. Så fort han såg att hon tittade bort, smet han undan och gömde sig i folkmängden. Han hade bråttom i land och ingen, söt blondin el inte, skulle få hindra honom. Innan han gick av, slängde han en blick bakom sig och såg att Micki hade tagit hand om den söta flickan. Bra, då behövde hon inte hans hjälp mer. Han skämdes lite över att han lämnat henne i sticket sådär, men han hade faktiskt bråttom. Han fick gottgöra henne sen. De skulle säkert bli goda vänner. Men just nu hade han en redarkung att ta av daga. Han kunde inte låta bli att flina elakt där han satt i taxin. Den gamle hade överlevt både det ena och det andra genom åren och nu skulle han dö, pga sin sons synder. Så det kan gå! Stackars Reidar! Han fnissade förtjust!

Taxin stannade några kvarter bort, för säkerhets skull och Joker tog en liten promenad hem till Reidar och Beatrice. Rolf Dahlén tyckte att han var så fruktansvärt klyftig! Vänta du bara, tills samma sak händer dig! Då får vi se vem som är klyftigast!

Allt var planerat in i minsta detalj! Ingenting kunde gå fel! Inte när Joker planerade nånting!

Han tog hissen upp. Det fanns ingen anledning att stressa. Han hade all tid i världen. Och ingen skulle känna igen honom i den svarthåriga peruken och solglasögonen. Var det kanske för iögonfallande? Näe, det var soligt ute och det fanns hundratals svarthåriga människor i stan. Bara för att en av dem just nu stod utanför dörren till herr Dahléns lägenhet, behövde det inte betyda att han var misstänkt.  
När Joker steg ur hissen fick han syn på något. Viktor stod framför dörren till Reidar och Beatrice Dahlén och väntade på något… el någon. Joker tog ett djupt andetag. Det var så länge sen han sist såg sin älskade och ändå såg han ut precis som första gången de träffades.

\- Älskade!

\- Har du allt? Undrade Viktors vålnad.

\- Vad tror du om mig, egentligen? Såklart jag har!

\- Bra! Sätt igång, då! Jag kom bara för att önska dig lycka till och säga att jag väntar på dig!  
Joker svalde hårt och nickade. När han tittade upp igen var Viktor borta, men den allra svagaste vind smekte hans ansikte, likt en älskares kyssar. Viktor stod på hans sida. Det kändes skönt att veta.  
Styrkt i vetskapen att hans älskade stod bakom honom, knackade han på dörren och gjorde sig redo.

* * *

En halvtimme senare stod han i badrummet och tvättade händerna. Han var nästan besviken. Det hade varit alldeles för lätt. Han hade väntat sig en kamp, några hårda ord, åtminstone, men Reidar hade bara nickat trött och lyssnat uppmärksamt på vad han sagt. Han hade inte ens behövt tvinga Reidar att skriva avskedsbrevet. Han hade nästan bett om det, han behövde det! Det skulle se ut som om Reidar tagit livet av sig, av sorg, och som han uppförde sig… Joker skakade på huvudet. Det var kanske så att Reidar inte orkade leva längre! Nu när hans hustru sen Gud visste hur många år tillbaka var död och borta, så fanns det ingen anledning för honom att leva längre. Sånt kunde Joker förstå! Han kände likadant! Och han hade velat att någon gjorde honom samma tjänst som han gjort Reidar när det blev hans tur att lämna jordelivet.

Brevet var skrivet och undertecknat, Reidar låg i sovrummet och var död, alla fingeravtryck som kunde binda honom vid brottsplatsen var borta, allt var klart… han var bara besviken att det gått så fort, så… lätt.

\- Det är meningen att man ska protestera när någon kommer och ska döda en, hade han försökt förklara för Reidar.

\- Varför då? Hade Reidar frågat och Joker hade inte haft något bra svar på den frågan. Nu var det gjort! Gubben var död och skulle vara i jorden om några dar. Och hans och Viktors återförening närmade sig med stormsteg! Det var bara två-tre stycken kvar, sen skulle det vara Rolfs tur. Och oj, vad han skulle njuta av den stunden!

Han torkade händerna och gick ut i tamburen, efter att ha kollat till Reidar och sett att han verkligen var död.

\- Adjö, då, herr Dahlén! Tack för den här tiden!  
Och så lämnade han lägenheten, stängde dörren ordentligt efter sig och tog hissen ner. Han hade ingen brådska. Han hade all tid i världen.  
* * *

När han kom tillbaka till Freja var han på ett ypperligt humör. Han nynnade för sig själv när han blandade sina drinkar och var nästan fjäskigt trevlig mot passagerarna. Det var inte utan att Siv betraktade honom misstänksamt och undrade om hon borde bli orolig el glad för hans skull. Han var ju uppenbarligen förälskad.

\- Värst vad du var uppåt idag! Har du vunnit på Lotto?

Joker tog hennes hand och såg drömmande på henne.

\- Siv… genomgoda, mjuka människa… Jag är bara så… exceptionellt glad idag. Ingen speciell anledning, jag vet faktiskt inte vad det beror på.

\- Ok, vad heter hon?

\- Vem då?

\- Joker, det kan väl varenda kotte se att du är kär!

Joker av henne ett hemlighetsfullt leende.

\- Låt säga, bara för skojs skull, att det finns någon i mitt liv…

\- Åh, Joker…

\- Och låt oss säga att jag aldrig känt såhär för någon tidigare…

\- Det här låter allvarligt?

\- Låt oss vidare säga att inom en snar framtid… ska vi vara tillsammans för evigt!

Siv slog handen för munnen.

\- Det är ju fantastiskt!

Så blev hon allvarlig och la handen på hans arm.

\- Joker… vet hon om att du… du vet…

\- Att jag inte kan få barn? Du får säga det! Och vet du vad? Det spelar ingen roll längre! Det har ingen som helst betydelse längre. Det finns bara ett obetydligt litet hinder (för sin inre syn, såg han sig själv hälla frätande syra över Rolf Dahléns livlösa kropp), men sen… sen kan ingen komma emellan oss igen. Ingen!

Han tog itu med nästa beställning och fortsatte nynna för sig själv. I ögonvrån såg han hur Siv rynkade pannan en aning, men det rörde honom inte i ryggen. Snart var han fri. Snart skulle han och Viktor återförenas.

* * *

Två dagar senare hittades Reidar Dahlén död i sin säng. Dödsorsak: en överdos sömntabletter. Ett brev avslöjade att han inte orkade leva utan Beatrice. Reidar blev lagd i Dahléns familjegrav och efterlämnade lika stora delar av sin förmögenhet och sina tillgångar till sina barn och barnbarn. Två veckor senare började allt bli som vanligt igen och fyra veckor efter begravningen, fortsatte livet sin stilla gång, som om ingenting hade hänt.

* * *

Livet ombord på Freja var lika lugnt som vågorna. Joker bidade sin tid, samtidigt som han höll ett vakande öga över Micki och Nikolaj, som han utsett till sina ”skyddslingar”. Viktor hade velat att Torbjörn höll ett öga över hans favoritbrorson och det var precis vad Torbjörn tänkte göra.

Han satt tålmodigt framför sin helgedom, betraktade bilderna med ett ömt leende och försökte minnas den dag det el det kortet togs, vad som hände den el den stunden, allt som han och Viktor sagt och gjort och varit med om, allt som inte fanns med på kort, men som var inpräntat i hans minne. Det fanns tre kort, förutom de på Beatrice Dahlén med ansiktet bortfrätt och Reidar Dahlén med pistolen mot tinningen, som han älskade mest av alla.

Det första togs i baren, var menat åt en kvinnlig passagerare och som lyckats fånga hans och Viktors första möte. Den kvinnliga passageraren satt vid baren och höjde sin drink (en Summer Breeze, mindes Joker) i hälsning mot fotografen, men Jokers blick gled automatiskt över till mannen vid hennes sida.

Fotografen hade lyckats fånga det ögonblick då deras blickar möttes för första gången. Han slöt ögonen och mindes den kvällen. Det hade funnits något emellan dem redan från början. De hade pratat med varann, de hade sagt så mycket, pratat om allt och inget, men han kunde inte minnas vad de sagt. Det var inte lätt att koncentrera sig på vad munnen sa, när ögonen förde en annan, minst lika häftig konversation.

Ingen av dem förstod väl egentligen hur det hade gått till, men innan Viktor lämnat baren, hade de kommit överens om att träffas senare, samma kväll… nånstans mer privat, där de kunde… prata vidare ostört.

Joker fnös till. "Prata, jo pyttsan!" De hade gjort en hel del den natten, men inte pratat! Joker hade lärt sig både det ena och det andra och sagt saker, bett om saker som annars skulle ha fått honom att bli röd som en tomat, gjort saker han inte ens visste att man kunde göra. Och allt det som Viktor viskat i hans öra, hade bara gjort honom vildare, ivrigare… Allt han bett om, hade Viktor gjort… Allt Viktor bett om, hade han gjort…

Han satte sig mer tillrätta och fingrade frånvarande på knapparna i gylfen. Snart, min älskade, tänkte han längtansfullt. Snart är det bara du och jag! För evigt!

* * *

Det andra kortet var ett som fick håren att resa sig lite var stans. Det var ett som egentligen inte skulle finnas och som kostat en viss fotograf både blod, svett och tårar. Det var ett kort på honom och Viktor, omslingrade i en het omfamning på en, som de trodde, helt övergiven del av båten. Det var tidigt en morgon och solen höll på att gå upp. Viktor hade, utan minsta förvarning, tryckt upp honom mot väggen och kysst honom som om de aldrig skulle ses mer. Joker var övertygad om att det var så här Himmelriket kändes.

När så ljudet av en kamera skar genom deras möte, förvandlades Himmelriket till ett Helvete!  
Viktor blev ett vilddjur! Han inte bara hotade, han lovade att göra den stackars mannens liv till ett rent helvete. Ett tag såg det nästan ut som om han tänkte genomföra sin hotelse också. Joker stod tyst och såg på när en Viktor han aldrig sett förut, gjorde entré. Han visste inte om han skulle bli arg el rädd el upphetsad el alltihop på samma gång.

Efter en stund hade Viktor kommit tillbaka, med kamera, men utan fotograf. Han hade bara hunnit ta två kort, sa han. Han tyckte att de kunde ha lite kul med de kort som var kvar. Jokers röst hade darrat av upphetsning när han frågat vad som hände med fotografen, om det inte skulle bli lite svårt för honom att göra sitt jobb utan kamera. Han hade inte ens hunnit genom hela meningen, förrän Viktor slöt avståndet dem emellan och kysste honom ömt. Han hade flinat och sagt att karln fått så det räckte till två kameror. Sen hade han fått en rent livsfarlig glimt i ögonen och i nästa stund hade de varit på väg till Jokers hytt.

* * *

Det tredje kortet fick hans ögon att fyllas av tårar var gång han tittade på det. Det var det kortet som stod på bordet framför spegeln, som han tog fram när allting kändes hopplöst och som gav honom modet och styrkan han behövde för att kunna ta sig genom ännu en dag. En allvarlig Viktor, men med ögonen strålande av den kärlek han känt för Torbjörn. Joker visste att kärleken som lyste i de ögonen var ämnat bara för honom. Det var han själv som tagit det, bara nån vecka innan… det hände. Han slöt ögonen och kände hur tårarna brann bakom ögonlocken.

\- Viktor, viskade han ut i tystnaden och plötsligt kunde han inte hålla tillbaka tårarna. Viktor, jag behöver dig! Jag klarar mig inte utan dig! Jag saknar dig så, älskade! Jag vet inte hur länge jag orkar med det här! Viktor… Viktor, kom tillbaka!

Med kortet tryckt mot bröstet satte han sig i skräddarställning på sängen och viskade snyftande sin älskades namn medan han gungade sakta fram och tillbaka. Han visste inte hur mycket mer han skulle orka.

Det var då telefonen ringde.

Joker var inte typen som blev rädd för minsta lilla. Men nu kände han verkligen hur hjärtat for upp i halsgropen. Tre personer kunde hans telefonnummer! Tre! Och av någon anledning visste han att det inte var hans syster. Alltså var det Viktor! Och det gick inte heller, för Viktor var död och begraven och skulle i så fall ringa från den Andra Sidan.

Han lyfte luren, men sa ingenting, utan lyssnade bara. Det var nån där, Joker kunde höra någon andas.

\- Em? frågade han till slut.

Han fick inget svar. Personen i andra änden tog ett djupt andetag, som om den tänkte säga något, men så ångrade den sig. Joker svalde hårt. Rösten bar honom knappt.

\- Viktor? Viskade han och bara namnet fick hans ögon att tåras. Han fick inget svar nu heller. Och ett ljudligt klick avslöjade att personen i andra änden lagt på luren.

Joker la på luren och satte sig att stirra på den en bra stund. Det fanns naturligtvis väldigt många logiska förklaringar till varför någon ringde till honom. Men ändå kunde han inte bli kvitt känslan av att det var Viktor som ringt.

Nu visste han säkert på att han höll på att förlora det lilla förstånd han hade kvar. Viktor KUNDE inte ringa till honom. Viktor skulle aldrig mer ringa till honom. Och det var Rolfs fel. Den där förbannade Rolf Dahlén och hans förbannade Dahlénanda.

Han tog upp kortet på Viktor och förde fingrarna över de lätt särade läpparna, över de uttrycksfulla ögonen.

\- Han dödade dig, viskade han och hatet i hans ögon var nog att ta kål på två Dahlénare. Och jag kommer inte att vila förrän jag har hämnats dig. Jag kommer inte att vila förrän…

En knackning på dörren avbröt honom. Det var väl också själva fan att man inte ens kan få sörja sin älskade ifred, utan att nån kommer och stör en.

Han reste sig och gick bort mot dörren. Det var nånting som inte stämde, stegen var så lätta, det var som om hans kropp kände av nånting hans hjärna ännu inte registrerat.  
Han öppnade dörren… och sen stirrade han bara.

\- Får jag komma in?

Joker sa det första han kom att tänka på just då:

\- Men… Du lever ju!

\- Jag är fullt medveten om det! Får jag komma in?

\- Du… Du lever!

\- Okej, nu vet vi det! Får jag komma in nu, el ska jag måsta stå härute länge till och se fånig ut?

Joker backade några steg och lät honom komma in. Han stängde dörren efter sig och låste. Joker kunde inte sluta stirra.

\- Okej, jag har varit borta ett tag, men så jävla stela och formella behöver vi väl inte vara? Ge mig en kram, åtminstone!

Joker kämpade verkligen för att hålla sig upprätt.

\- Det… det är verkligen du! Det… Det är väl du? Det är ingen dröm?

\- Det är klart det är en dröm, Torbjörn! Jag är ju död, som du kanske minns!

\- Men du… Du är ju… Jag såg dig… Du sa… Och jag… Jag menar… Så, då har jag… Då var mina…

\- Ja, det är möjligt, nej, det är jag inte, du såg mig förlora medvetandet, jag är fullt medveten om vad jag sa, jag vet mycket väl vad du gjorde, jag förstår så väl vad du menar och nej… min käraste, min mest älskade Torbjörn, det du gjorde var inte i onödan. Dina tårar var inte förgäves!

\- Åh, herregud!

\- Fler frågor?

\- Det är verkligen du, el hur?

\- Duh!

Torbjörn behövde inte mer bevis. Med ett litet rop flög han om halsen på Viktor.

\- Åh, Viktor! Viktor!

\- Sssh! Jag är här nu! Åh, gud, jag trodde aldrig jag skulle få hålla om dig igen, få höra dig säga mitt namn…

\- Jag har saknat dig så! Jag har fått genomlida helvetets alla kval och jag… Jag sörjde dig! Jag sörjde tills jag trodde att hjärtat skulle gå sönder.

\- Torbjörn! Lyssna på mig! Allt kommer att lösa sig! Allt kommer att bli bra! Jag lovar!

Torbjörn nickade. Han visste att allt skulle bli bra! Om Viktor hade sagt att det skulle bli så, så blev det så!

\- Men hur…

\- Senare, min älskade! Just nu vill jag bara hålla om dig, och kyssa dig och smeka dig och övertyga mig själv om att det här verkligen inte bara är en dröm.

\- Rolf… Jag måste…

\- Torbjörn… Ssh! Rolf kommer att få sitt straff, så småningom! Just nu föreslår jag dock att vi skiter i allt som har med Dahlénarna att göra och koncentrerar oss på något viktigare. Som det faktum att du fortfarande har alldeles för mycket kläder på dig!

\- Det har du också!

\- Det kan vi ordna, tror du inte?

\- Ja! Åh, Viktor, ja!

\- Jag tänker visa dig exakt hur mycket jag har saknat dig de här månaderna som vi varit ifrån varann.

\- Månader? Det har känts som år!

\- Inte nu längre, min älskade! Nu ska vi vara tillsammans, för evigt!

Torbjörns svar, som egentligen bara var en upprepning av de två sista orden, försvann i en het kyss.

\- Det är bara vi nu, Torbjörn! Viskade Viktor i hans öra, medan han försökte få av sig både sina egna och Torbjörns kläder samtidigt. Inga andra! Det finns ingenting, det finns bara vi!

Torbjörn hade fullt sjå med att hjälpa honom med kläderna och kunde bara nicka instämmande. Det var alldeles för mycket prat och det kunde han inte gå med på. Med en rörelse som han inte ens kände till för ett år sen, drog han ner både sina och Viktors kalsonger och Viktor kunde inte låta bli att vissla till.

\- Jag är imponerad!

\- Det borde du vara! Viskade Joker medan han tog några steg bakåt och landade på sängen. Det var du som lärde mig det.

\- Just det! Viktor gick emot honom brinnande ögon. Det stämmer, det gjorde jag.

Och med ansiktet några mm från sin älskades läppar viskade han:

\- Vad mer har jag lärt dig?

Torbjörn log, ett stort, varmt leende, för första gången på flera månader och viskade tillbaka:

\- Lägg dig ner, så kan jag visa dig!

Så tog han tag i Viktors huvud och höll honom fast. Han ville kyssa de där läpparna, ville inpränta dem i hjärnan, ifall han skulle vakna dan därpå och finna att allt bara var en dröm, ville ha så mycket som möjligt av sin älskade hos sig, på sig, i sig, på alla möjliga, och omöjliga sätt.

\- Gud, det var så länge sen… så länge sen…

\- Vi har hela natten på oss. För du hade väl inte tänkt… gå ner till baren el nåt?

Med en liten morrning och en snygg avledande manöver hamnade Torbjörn överst och hans ögon brann av längtan.

\- Försöker du vara rolig? Frågade han och med handen lät han Viktor förstå vad som skulle hända om han försökte vara rolig igen.

\- YOW! Okej, okej, förlåt, förlåt, nåd, jag bönfaller er, herre, nåd!

Torbjörn gav honom ett sött litet leende.

\- Jag ska fundera på saken, sa han och kysste Viktor, länge och intensivt, kysste hans mun, hans ögonlock, hans panna, hans kinder, innan han siktade in sig på halsen och attackerade den likt en vampyr. Viktor var hans! Han nafsade en stund, tills han plötsligt hörde Viktors röst, som i dimma:

\- Tänker du dra ut på det här länge till? I så fall…

Och innan Torbjörn hann förstå vad som hände, var han i underläge med Viktors blixtrande ögon som borrade sig in i hans.

-… Måste jag nog lära dig en liten läxa!

Torbjörn låtsades ge upp och sträckte upp armarna över huvudet.

\- Låt inte mig hindra! Sa han. Det var underbart! Det var som om tiden stått stilla. Det var som om de aldrig varit ifrån varann. Det var som om de senaste veckorna aldrig hänt.

Han vågade inte öppna ögonen. Han var rädd att om han gjorde det, skulle allt försvinna, allt skulle bara vara en dröm. Han måtte ha sett rent skräckslagen ut, för Viktor log plötsligt, han kunde nästan höra hur han log när han pratade, ett stort, brett, lugnande leende.

\- Öppna ögonen, min älskade! Sa han lågt. Jag försvinner inte!

\- Jag kan inte! Du försvinner!

\- Torbjörn! Se på mig!

Sakta, men säkert, öppnade han ögonen. Viktor var kvar och han såg på Torbjörn med all den kärlek han förmådde känna lysande i hans blick.

\- Åh, gud!

\- Ja, nästan! Flinade Viktor. Viktor Remmer!

\- Jag älskar dig, Viktor!

\- Jag vet! Och jag älskar dig!

\- Gör det! Nästan bad Torbjörn med låg röst. Gör det! Älska mig! Älska med mig!

\- Jag är på väg! Vad trodde du jag höll på med? Letade efter kontaktlinsen?

\- Viktor… Det var nästan en morrning och Viktor log mot honom.

\- Jag är inte klar än! Flinade han och ritade en väg ner mot naveln med tungan.

\- Viktor… Åh, gud, Viktor… Ja! Snälla… Snälla… Åååååh! Ååååååhhh, jaaaa… Mmm…

Han var inte ens medveten om vad han sa. Han var inte ens medveten om att han sa nånting. Viktor var hos honom, allt var som det skulle, hans älskade hade inte lämnat honom. Och Viktor måste ha läst hans tankar än en gång, för han tittade upp, för en sekund och njöt i tysthet av att se njutningen i sin älskades ansikte och viskade:

\- Jag har inte lämnat dig, Torbjörn! Jag kommer aldrig att lämna dig!

Torbjörn visste att han grät. Han visste att Viktor såg honom gråta. Det rörde honom inte i ryggen. Hela hans kropp stod i lågor, efter månaders celibat, då brydde man sig inte särskilt ifall man råkade fälla en tår el två.

Han var tvungen att ta ett djupt andetag när Viktor plötsligt sökte inträde och han viskade sin älskades namn när Viktor äntligen hittade hem igen.

\- Viktor… åh, gud, Viktor…

Han tog några djupa andetag till och kände hur den man han älskade trängde in i honom, kände hur de än en gång blev ett och han kunde inte längre hindra tårarna som rann. Sekundsnabb smärta blev till exploderande njutning och det kändes som om hela han skulle gå upp i atomer vilken sekund som helst.

Han tyckte sig höra Viktors röst, nånstans där i dimman, fråga om han var okej och om han bara kommit ihåg hur man skickade signaler till hjärnan om att man ville prata, så hade han säkert svarat, men nu kunde han bara nicka. Sen kunde han varken se el höra, allt som existerade i världen var han och Viktor och de var ett och de skulle aldrig skiljas åt och bara det var nog för att få honom att stöna lågt. För att få honom att be om mer. Hårdare, snabbare och mer, mer, mer…

* * *

När Joker vaknade följande morgon var han ensam i hytten. Han blev inte förvånad. Han blev inte ens besviken. Han hade vetat hela tiden att det bara var en dröm. Och ändå gjorde det så ont i hjärtat på honom. Ändå hade han stora svårigheter att gå när han väl stigit ur sängen. Och ändå rann tårar av ilska ner för hans kinder.

\- Du sa att du aldrig mer skulle lämna mig, viskade han, nästan anklagande, till fotot som låg på golvet. Du sa att…

Han hajade till. Det stod något på kortet. Det hade inte stått nånting på kortet igår kväll. Med rynkad panna lyfte han kortet och läste… och plötsligt log han med hela ansiktet.

”Snart, min mest älskade! Snart är vi tillsammans igen! För evigt! Viktor!”


	3. Chapter 3

Tre dagar senare bröt hela helvetet löst. Det var kaos i mässen. Alla sprang runt som yra höns och ingen verkade veta vare sig ut el in. En ovanligt lugn Joker hade tagit kaffe och gick för att sätta sig hos Micki, Malin och Elin.

\- Vad är det som händer? Sånt här spring brukar det inte vara ens på julafton!

\- Det är ingen som vet säkert, men…

\- De har hittat ett lik på båten! Avbröt Micki.

Joker höjde ett ögonbryn.

\- Ett lik? Så flinade han en aning. Är det Nikolaj som kommer dragandes med sina mordhistorier nu igen?

\- Nej, det är sant!

\- De hittade honom i ett igensvetsat förråd!

\- Det var Gustav som hittade honom!

\- Så det är en han? Joker försökte att inte se för besviken ut. Någon hade hunnit före med hans idé. Det var ju han som skulle svetsa in Yvonne Dahlén i ett förråd. Gjorde han det nu, skulle folk bara tro att han försökte härmas. Fan också.

\- Ja! Han måste ha legat där åtminstone två månader el nåt, sa de! Men ändå!

\- Jo… visst! Vet de vem det är?

\- Inget vet nåt! Sa plötsligt Nikolaj som dykt upp vid deras bord. Han satte sig bredvid Micki och fortsatte i låg ton: Polisen är på en som myggor, de frågar ut alla på båten om de sett el hört nåt, vad de gjorde för två månader sen och så vidare… Det sägs till och med att Rolf Dahlén själv ska komma hit och undersöka saken personligen.

Det gjorde underverk för Jokers humör. Genast började hjärtat slå fortare.

\- Verkligen? Självaste Rolf Dahlén? Det var värst! Då borde man kanske… fixa en special-drink åt honom?

\- Det skulle han nog uppskatta!

”Jo, det kan du ge dig fan på att han skulle!” Joker kunde nästan inte dölja sin iver.

\- Men då är det nog bäst att… jag går och gör det… med det samma! Får inte förspilla nån tid…

\- Han kommer nog inte än på en timme! Vi är inte ens i närheten av Stockholm.

\- Det ska börjas i tid, Micki! Allt måste vara perfekt när herr Dahlén kommer ombord. Jag vill att han ska minnas den här resan så länge han lever.

Vad han undvek att nämna var att "så länge han lever" inte skulle bli särskilt länge. Inte om Joker fick ha något att säga till om saken.

* * *

Joker mediterade i sin hytt. Han behövde all kraft och styrka han kunde få. Nu var stunden nära. Han kunde känna det, det fanns i luften, det fanns i honom, det fanns överallt.

\- Det är dags, älskade! Viskade han, utan att öppna ögonen. Rolf är på väg hit! Cirkeln är sluten! Jag tänkte vänta tills imorgon! Då har jag hela dan på mig att förbereda… men ikväll… ska jag invagga honom i falsk trygghet. Han tror att inget kan hända honom ombord på Freja! Jag ska se till att det förblir så… tills allt är klart!

\- Jag är så stolt över dig, Torbjörn!

Han vågade inte öppna ögonen. Inte den här gången! Han visste att om han gjorde det, skulle han finna tomhet och ångest. Med ögonen slutna, kunde han hålla kvar Viktor en stund till. Han mindes så väl deras sista samtal, innan den där ödesdigra kvällen när allt förändrades. De hade legat i sängen, Freja hade just nått Stockholm, och de hade pratat om allt och ingenting. Han hade gett Viktor sin kropp, sin själ, sitt hjärta och han fick Viktors kropp, Viktors själ, Viktors hjärta, som tack.

Han öppnade ögonen och kände tårarna rinna ner för kinderna. Han önskade, med kropp och själ, att Viktor kunde vara hos honom. Men han visste att det inte gick. För att de skulle kunna vara tillsammans, fanns det bara en sak kvar att göra. Cirkeln måste slutas! Han måste avsluta det som Viktor påbörjade. Han måste döda Rolf Dahlén!

* * *

Det kunde inte vara möjligt. Han kunde inte ha missat honom. De kunde inte göra så mot honom. Torbjörn Jonasson, kallad Joker av sina vänner och den som alla ansåg vara den mest godhjärtade, vänliga själ som någonsin satt sin fot på Freja, var galen av raseri. Han röt till och med åt Siv, som kom och knackade på dörren till hans hytt, där han låst in sig, till synes helt utan anledning. Inget åt han, inget drack han, ingen förklaring gav han och ingen ville han prata med. Han hade kastat saker och vrålat både eder och förbannelser. Han syster Emelie hade ringt och frågat hur det gått och fått en utskällning som fick dem båda att gråta. Men efteråt mådde han faktiskt mycket bättre. Han ringde till och med sin syster och bad om förlåtelse. De pratade i en timme och redde ut allt som tidigare fått dem att råka i luven på varann, så sa de adjö och avslutade samtalet.

Joker satte sig på sin plats, framför Helgedomen och tog ett djupt, renande andetag.

\- Det är inget att göra åt saken! Sa han, till sig själv och Viktor. Han kommer att dröja… Det gör inte så mycket! Jag kommer att vänta på honom! Man undkommer inte sitt öde! Man kan försöka, men det slutar alltid med att man åker dit, i alla fall! Och det är precis vad som kommer att hända Rolf Dahlén!

* * *

Det började hända saker redan morgonen därpå. Ryktet om ”Liket i lasten” hade börjat spridas bland passagerarna och alla uniformsklädda poliser gjorde sitt till för att det snart skulle vara full kaos och panik ombord.

För Torbjörn Jonasson var det bara ett som gällde nu och det var det faktum att Rolf Dahlén befann sig ombord på Freja. Den här gången skulle han inte komma undan. För att skrämma upp karln en aning, slog han honom en signal, väl medveten om att det han tänkte säga skulle få Rolf att gå i taket direkt.

\- Rolf Dahlén?

\- Du stannade inte ens för att se om han var död, din jävel! Fräste Torbjörn med låg röst.

\- Ursäkta?

\- Du tyckte du var så jävla smart, el hur? "Få det att se ut som en självmord! Ingen skulle misstänka något!" Men se, du glömde en sak: det finns ett vittne! Ett vittne som hörde hans sista ord. Vem tror du han utpekade som sin mördare?

\- Så vad kan jag hjälpa dig med?

Skojade han? ”Vad kan jag hjälpa dig”… Joker tappade tålamodet för en sekund.

\- Du sköt honom! Du dödade Viktor, din förbannade skitstövel! Vad tror du själv att jag vill ha hjälp med?

\- Jag tror ni tagit fel person! Jag vet inte…

\- Ett uppfriskande parti rysk roulett, kanske? Torbjörn skrattade lågt. Roffe, lille, du borde veta bättre än att spela mot Viktor Remmer! Han vinner alltid!

\- Vem är du?

\- Har du inte förstått det än, Roffe? Jag är den som ska döda dig! Du dödade Viktor, det är bara passande att jag dödar dig, tycker du inte? Och jag föreslår att du inte nämner något om det här till polisen. Vem vet vad som kan dyka upp på polisstationen. Ett litet… bevis, kanske? På att du inte bara dödade Viktor, utan även din mor och far… och stackars oskyldige Erik Mattson!

\- Var det du som…

\- Självklart! Vad trodde du? Tja, jag kan inte gärna ta åt mig vad det gäller Erik, där får du nog stå ditt kast. Men annars, ja! Nå, jag föreslår att du lämnar kaptenshytten och går ut på däck. Det är en sån vacker dag, en simtur kanske skulle göra dig gott?

\- Du kommer inte undan med det här, din…

\- Jag skulle tänka mig för om jag var du, Roffe! Det är jag som bestämmer reglerna den här gången! Så… Däck 9 om tio minuter! Ingen polis, ingen dold mikrofon…

\- Du kan inte skrämma mig!

\- Kan inte jag? Hur låter det här: Kom upp på däck 9 om tio minuter, el så blir lilla Lina uppsprättad som en fisk.

\- Lina?

Det hade han inte väntat sig, det hördes. Torbjörn såg flinande bort mot Helgedomen.

\- Nu blev du intresserad, förstår jag! -Vill du säga hej till pappa? Nähä? Hon ser inte särskilt pigg ut för tillfället, Roffe, vad ger ni henne för mat, egentligen?

\- Din förb…

\- Tio minuter! Upprepade Joker och la på luren. Det där var ju nästan roligt. Viktor hade alltid sagt att han var bra på att föreställa rösten. Det fanns ingen chans i världen att Rolf känt igen honom.

\- Jag vet inte, älskade… jag borde kanske inte ha sagt att jag hade hans dotter! Han kommer att bli så sur när han förstår att det bara var påhitt.

Han kunde inte låta bli att undra vart flickan var, egentligen. Förmodligen med Uno! Och det hade varit rena turen att han hört Junior prata om Erik med poliserna. Man anklagar inte sin far om man inte har starka bevis.

Han slöt ögonen för en sekund och tyckte sig se sin älskade stå framför honom, lika ståtlig som alltid.

\- Viktor… Åh, Viktor, är du säker på att det här kommer att funka?

\- Jag är ju med dig, Torbjörn! Skulle Viktor säga. Allt kommer att gå bra!

Han hade rengjort pistolen och laddat den. Två kulor. En för Rolf och en till honom själv.

\- Snart, Viktor… Snart är jag hos dig igen…

\- Snart, min mest älskade… För evigt!

\- För evigt!

* * *

Joker var på väg upp på däck för att döda Rolf Dahlén när han plötsligt fick syn på Micki. Och Micki var ingen glad prick. Joker var ganska övertygad om att glada prickar inte satt i korridoren med en halv whiskyflaska tryckt mot sitt bröst. För en sekund blev han alldeles kall. Hade något hänt mellan honom och Nikolaj?

\- Men herregud, Micki! Vart har du fått tag på den där?

\- Baren!

\- Micki, jag jobbar i baren, som du kanske minns? Och jag har inte sett dig där på hela dan. Och även om jag sett dig där, så hade jag väl aldrig gett dig den där flaskan, du är ju i tjänst. Se så, får jag flask…

\- Ge HIT!

\- Åh nej, min unge herre, du kommer med mig! Du kan inte sitta här i korridoren som ett annat fyllo. Vad tror du kapten skulle säga?

\- Om jag har tur: ”Du ska av den här båten så fort vi når land”!

Joker såg från Micki till flaskan och så nickade han. Rolf fick vänta. Hans skyddsling var mycket viktigare just nu.

\- Okej, vad har han gjort?

\- Vem?

\- Kung Carl Gustav, naturligtvis, vem trodde du?

\- Kung Carl Gustav skulle aldrig svika Silvia så grymt!

\- Okej, det avgör saken! Upp och hoppa! Nu följer du med mig och sover ruset av dig i min hytt! Sen vill jag höra hela historien, från början till slut! Kan då gå själv? Woah! Hoppla! Tydligen inte! Ok, luta dig mot mig… Och så tar vi myrsteg…

\- Joker… kan du få båten att sluta snurra?

\- Självklart! Ge mig fem minuter! Vi är snart framme.

Han hälften bar, hälften släpade Micki till sin hytt och bäddade ner honom i sängen. Så gick han in i badrummet och hämtade en hink som han ställde vid huvudänden.

\- I fall att, log han, men Micki hade redan slocknat. Joker gav den sovande ynglingen ett ömt leende. Han undrade just vad Viktor skulle säga om saken.

\- Du skulle ha tyckt om Micki, älskade! Han är så… oskyldig! Och hans hjärta tillhör en Remmer! Din brorsson, för att vara exakt! Och Nikolaj känner lika starkt för honom! Det riktigt strålar om dem! Jag vet att ni Remmers är av en passionerad natur… Tro mig, jag vet… men det verkar som om det dykt upp ett orosmoln. Det måste vara så, annars skulle inte Micki vara här, hos mig, utan hos Nikolaj, där han hör hemma.

Som om han hört vad Joker sagt, rörde Micki på sig i sömnen. I drömmen fick han det han fruktade bekräftat och Joker, som satt vid sängkanten och såg på honom med orolig blick, lyckades fånga upp några enstaka ord här och där, tills Micki plötsligt fick ur sig en hel mening, men rösten tyngd av sorg och en ensam tår i ögonvrån:

\- Jag skiter fullständigt i om hans pappa äger hela Freja!

Och sen, tonlöst:

\- Du sa att du älskade mig!

Så tog han ett skälvande andetag och vände sig mot väggen och somnade om.

Joker var vit i ansiktet av raseri. Junior Dahlén! Rolfs son! Hela den där jävla familjen var visst inställda på att förstöra för folk. Men den här gången skulle de få betala!

\- Rolf Dahlén, ditt straff blir du kommer att överleva din son!

Han kollade att Micki sov och att alla lampor var släckta, sen gick han.

* * *

Torbjörn behövde inte söka länge innan han fick syn på Junior Dahlén. Han gick för sig själv och verkade njuta av solskenet och det faktum att ingen i världen visste vilket svin han i själva verket var. Han skulle bara må bra av att få nacken avbruten. Om han nu bara kunde gå lite närmare trappan, så att Joker kunde knuffa ner honom. Tänk, vilken tragisk olycka, herr Dahlén, er son föll ner för trapporna och bröt nacken. Han måtte ha halkat på en måsskit el nåt. Han bet ihop för att inte skratta högt. Kom igen nu, lillen, några steg till… nästan framme… stå där du, och njut av utsikten en stund, den är magnifik, det måste du hålla med om… Bara lite till…

Skriket som hördes när Joker knuffade ner Junior för trappan, måste ha hörts över hela Freja, men för Joker var det som den ljuvaste musik. Han skyndade fram för att beskåda sitt mästerverk… och sen skrek han högt i ren ilska:

\- Men vad i HELVETE?!  
Han levde fortfarande, det aset! Han borde ha varit död vid det här laget och ändå levde han? Måtte Fan ta alla Dahlénare och deras läkekött. Han rörde lite försiktigt på sig, därnere och det hade redan börjat dyka upp folk från alla möjliga håll och kanter… och i helt fel tillfälle råkade en ung tjej titta upp och möta hans blick. Två sekunder såg de på varann och det var två sekunder mer än vad Joker räknat med. Han vände och tog till flykten, skyndade tillbaka till hytten. Och när han kom in… möttes han av Mickis skräckslagna blick och han visste att han var avslöjad. Han behövde inte ens titta mot Helgedomen för att se att han var avslöjad. Mickis ögon sa allt han behövde veta. Han skulle aldrig kunna skada Micki, han och Nikolaj var ju hans små skyddslingar. Fast det kunde inte gärna Micki veta.

\- Micki, du ser inte ut att vara frisk nog att lämna sängen. Gå och lägg dig igen, du kan ju knappt stå upprätt.

\- Jag mår fint! Han försökte att inte stirra, men det verkade praktiskt taget omöjligt.

\- Min bäste herre, du hällde i dig en flaska av vår dyraste whisky. Du mår inte "fint"! Så få höra nu, vad har han gjort?

\- Han har inte gjort nåt! Okej?! Han är… Han är bara sig själv!

Joker nickade vist.

\- Mhm, och det räcker för att män och kvinnor ska dras till honom som flugor till en sockerbit! Ja, du, det är något speciellt med männen i familjen Remmer, det måste du hålla med om?

Micki nickade och log. Torbjörn log lugnande tillbaka. Så såg han hur leendet dog bort från Mickis ansikte och ersattes av ren och skär panik.

\- Vet du, jag mår faktiskt mycket bättre nu! Tack för allt, Joker, nu måste jag…

\- Du tänker väl inte gå redan? Åh nej, du ska ingenstans! Lägg dig ner en stund och vila.

\- Joker…

\- Ligg!

Micki var en väldigt klok ung man. Han lydde genast. Och när han väl låg varmt nedbäddad i sängen undrade Torbjörn med ett litet leende:

\- Nå, få höra nu! Är det om den unge mannen han var så förtrolig med tidigare? Som råkar vara son till självaste Rolf Dahlén? 

Micki stirrade på honom och Joker skyndade sig att tillägga:

\- Du pratar i sömnen, vännen! Men vet du vad? Jag tror inte att du behöver oroa dig längre! Problemet verkar vara löst! Den där Junior är snart historia! 

Micki svalde hårt. 

\- Vad menar du? 

\- Tja, det är mycket enkelt, egentligen! Nikolaj är en Remmer, inte sant? 

\- Jo… 

\- En Remmer blir Kär en gång under sin livstid och den personen, är den som han kommer att tillbringa resten av livet med. Och Mikael, Nikolaj är Kär i dig! En blind skulle kunna se det! Ni kommer att vara tillsammans resten av det här livet… och i livet efter detta. 

Han vände sig mot sin Helgedom, stirrade sig blind på bilderna av Viktor Remmer. 

\- Så stark är en Remmers kärlek, att inte ens Döden kan skilja honom från den han älskar! 

Han slöt ögonen för en sekund och tänkte tillbaka.

\- Joker… 

\- Redan första gången jag såg honom, nästan viskade han, så visste jag. Jag visste att det var rätt, att han var den jag väntat på hela livet! 

Micki nickade sakta.

\- Jag kunde inte tro det! Han var så ståtlig, så… världsvan… och han var intresserad av mig? Det stämde inte! Det kunde bara inte stämma! Jag visste inte vilket som skrämde mig mest, det faktum att det var en man el att det var självaste Viktor Remmer. 

\- Så vad hände? Undrade plötsligt Micki, mer nyfiken nu än livrädd. Joker vände sig om och log mot honom. 

\- Han föreslog att vi skulle träffas senare i hans hytt… för att prata. 

Micki fnös till och Joker nickade, leende. 

\- Precis min åsikt! Men jag gick dit ändå… 

\- Ja?

Joker vaknade upp ur sina minnen och vände sig mot Micki som såg nyfiket på honom.

\- Vadå?

\- Åh nej, försök inte! Vad hände sen? Joker, du kan inte lägga av nu?

\- Tyvärr, min bäste herre, du är inte gammal nog att höra alla de snuskiga detaljerna.

\- Joker!

De flinade brett båda två.

\- Du är en grym jävel, vet du det?

\- Jo!

\- Fan, om Nikolaj visste det här… Oj! Jag… kanske inte får berätta?

\- Vadå? Om mig och Viktor?

Det var något han inte ens behövde fundera på.

\- Du borde nog berätta det! Du borde faktiskt gå till honom nu med detsamma och berätta alltihop för honom. Du måste hålla fast vid det du har, Mikael! Onda människor kan rycka honom ifrån dig när du minns anar det. Du måste se till att det inte händer!

\- Joker…

\- Micki, gör mig en tjänst!

Micki väntade. Joker hade inte rört sig ur fläcken. Han stod och stirrade på sitt favoritfotografi av Viktor.

\- Vad du vill!

Joker vände inte ens på huvudet och såg på honom.

\- Gå härifrån! Nu! Gå till Nikolaj! Jag… behöver få vara ensam en stund!

\- Joker…

\- Snälla?

Micki gick mot dörren, men så vände han sig om.

\- Inte för att jag tror att det spelar någon roll… men jag skulle ha gjort samma sak!

Joker väntade tills Micki stängt dörren. Då skakade han på huvudet.

\- Näe, Mikael, det skulle du inte!

I ena skrivbordslådan hade han allting han behövde. Sprutan låg bara och väntade på honom. Ett litet stick, sen skulle allt vara över. Han la sig i sängen med fotot av Viktor tryckt mot bröstet. Han väntade. Och där var den, signalen. Telefonen ringde. Torbjörn log med hela ansiktet.

\- Jag kommer snart, viskade han. Han hörde några som pratade utanför hytten och snart hörde han också hur någon knackade på dörren, men det spelade ingen roll. Ingenting spelade någon roll längre. Han skulle återförenas med sin Viktor. Han förde sprutan mot armen och slöt ögonen. Det skulle snart vara över.

* * *

\- Han lever fortfarande! Men det är på håret!

\- Gör något! Nikolaj! Gör något då! Han dör ju! Vad skulle det här vara bra för? Va? Vad skulle det vara bra för?

Han hörde rösterna som om de kom flera tusentals mil bort. Han ville inte svara. Han ville in i det mörka. Han ville försvinna. Han ville till Viktor! Han hörde dem nämna ordet läkare.

\- Nej! Han öppnade försiktigt ögonen och såg upp med kraftlös blick. Han såg vad de andra ännu inte lagt märke till. Någon stod i dörröppningen. Någon som leende lutade sig mot dörrposten och som sträckte ut handen mot honom. Och Joker log svagt.

\- Älskade, viskade han. Älskade Viktor! Han log, andades ut, och dog.

* * *

Viktor hade stått en bra stund och tittat på medan Micki och Nikolaj tjafsade om vad de skulle göra. Det hade gjort så ont när han såg hur Torbjörn drog sitt sista andetag. Det enda han hade att gå på just då, var att de snart skulle vara tillsammans igen. När Micki och Nikolaj försvunnit från Jokers hytt hade han gått dit och kollat att allt gick enligt planerna. Snabbt och diskret hade han plockat ner några av korten från Helgedomen, efter att ha stått och betraktat den med ett litet leende. Sen gick han tillbaka till sin hytt och väntade på nästa gäng. När det gänget hade försvunnit, gick han tillbaka till Torbjörn, slog ner Bengtsson och bar med sig sin älskade till hytten, där han skulle få vila, tills han återhämtat sig.

\- Vila, min älskade. Det är inte över än! 

Viktor reste sig och gick för att kontrollera att hyttdörren var både stängd och låst. Så gick han tillbaka till sängen och satte sig att vänta. 

* * *

\- Vart är jag?

Viktor tittade upp och hade kunnat gråta av lättnad, om det legat för honom, när han såg Torbjörns ögon förvirrat se sig omkring.

\- Hallå där! Han satte sig upp och log vänligt. Hej! Välkommen tillbaka!

Torbjörn rynkade pannan en aning. Sen log han sömnigt.

\- Viktor!

\- Älskade Torbjörn!

\- Hur länge var jag borta?

\- Några timmar! Vi måste lämna båten så fort vi når Åbo. Vill du ha nånting att dricka?

\- Ja, tack!

Viktor reste sig genast och gick för att hämta ett glas vatten.

\- Hur känner du dig? Frågade han medan han hällde upp vatten från en tillbringare.

\- Som om hela kroppen vore gjord av bly. Hur gick det? Funkade det?

\- Precis som uträknat! Nästan bättre än vi planerat! Nej, nej, sätt dig inte upp än, kroppen måste vänja sig vid att vara vid liv igen. Här, jag hjälper dig!

Torbjörn tog några djupa klunkar innan han gjorde en kraftlös gest åt Viktor som ställde undan glaset.

\- Viktor… Det här var sista gången, va? Vi behöver inte göra det här mer, el hur?

\- Aldrig mer! Vi går av i Åbo och sen blir det flygplatsen nästa.

\- Nästan för bra för att vara sant, var det inte så du sa?

\- Nånting ditåt! Viktor lutade sig ner för att ge Torbjörn en lätt kyss. Försök vila en stund. När du känner dig starkare, så ska vi av den här satans pråmen.

\- Det är en färja, Viktor!

\- Whatever!

* * *

\- Jag älskar dig, Viktor… 

\- Vad är det du drömmer om, egentligen! Torbjörn! Kan du vakna nu? Vi har en kvart på oss! 

Torbjörn slog upp ögonen och såg sig omkring. 

\- Dags att vakna nu? Vi har tio minuter på oss att komma av båten! Du sa att du skulle vila fem minuter, det var två timmar sen och vad i hela fridens dar var det du drömde om, egentligen? Jag hade stora svårigheter att hålla fingrarna borta. 

Torbjörn gav honom ett sömnigt leende. 

\- Vår första kväll tillsammans! 

\- Åhå? Ja, du… Vi… pratade en hel del den natten, vill jag minnas! Och vi kommer att fortsätta ”prata”… så fort vi kommer av båten! 

\- Ja, ja, herregud, vad du tjatar! Ge mig tjugo sekunder. 

* * * 

\- Det är en väldigt klipsk pojke, vet du! Viktor gick på medan Torbjörn fick på sig kläderna. Han behövde bara lägga ihop två och två och… Tja, mer behövdes det väl inte för att han skulle förstå vad som hänt. 

\- Näe, han är inte dum, Nikolaj! 

Viktor var stolt som en tupp. 

\- Nej, det ska gudarna veta! Flinade han medan han tog på sig kappan. Såväl intelligens, som skönhet, precis som sin far! 

\- Verkligen? Torbjörn kammade till håret och gav sin älskade ett fräckt leende. Annars så har jag hört att Sergej Remmer är ful som stryk och har ett hjärta som matchar hans yttre. 

\- Det är han och det har han! Viktor blinkade åt honom. Men jag sa å andra sidan aldrig att det var Sergej jag menade, gjorde jag? 

\- Men vem är det då som… 

Han tystnade. 

\- Viktor?! 

\- Vadå? Jag sa bara att han hade såväl intelligens, som skönhet och… det måste du väl ändå hålla med om? Det stämmer väl ganska bra, tycker du inte? 

\- Åh, du, din… 

\- Ja! Att jag är din, det visste vi redan! 

\- Herregud, menar du allvar? 

\- Det är sant, Torbjörn! Jag önskar bara att jag haft en chans att tala om det för honom innan jag… innan vi åker. 

\- Vänta lite! Så han vet inte om det? 

\- Ingen aning! Jag tror det! Om inte annat, så måste han väl misstänka nånting! Jag ville verkligen tala om det för honom, så fort jag fick veta det, men… något kom emellan… som du kanske minns? 

\- Tja… det finns kanske fortfarande en chans. 

\- Hur då? 

Torbjörn gav honom ett litet leende. 

\- Jag har en plan!   
* * * 

Det var nästan löjligt lätt att smita förbi både poliser och vakter. Och strax vid utgången fick Torbjörn plötsligt syn på Nikolaj och Micki. Micki gick just bort en bit, förmodligen för att undersöka passagerarna och se om han kunde hitta en levande lik. Torbjörn kunde riktigt se hur det kliade i fingrarna på Viktor, hur gärna han ville gå fram och slå armarna om sin son. Men de hade bara tid för ett kort möte, inget mer.

\- Du ska inte vara så hård mot honom, pojk! Nikolaj stelnade till. Han gjorde en ansats att vända sig om. 

\- Nej, min gosse! Du minns väl vad som hände Orfeus när han vände sig om för att se på sin älskade Eurydike? 

Nikolaj stod stel som en staty. Viktor och Torbjörn beslöt sig för att ha förbarmande över honom och ställde sig framför honom. Belåtna såg de hur han spärrade upp ögonen. 

\- Se inte så chockad ut, Niko! Har du aldrig sett en döing förut? Vart är Mikael? Jag hade velat träffa honom också! 

Nikolaj kunde inte sluta stirra. 

Viktor och Torbjörn log lugnande mot honom. 

\- Nu måste vi av, förstår du! En annan färja väntar på oss! Han sträckte ut handen mot Nikolaj, som om han ville röra vid honom, men ångrade sig. Med blicken fylld av outhärdlig sorg tog han några steg bakåt, fortfarande med Torbjörns hand i sin. 

\- Viktor… 

\- Var lycklig, min son! Det är allt jag begär! –Torbjörn! Vi måste ge oss av! 

\- Okej! –Ta väl hand om dig nu, Nikolaj! Och ta väl hand om Mikael! Håll fast i det du har! 

\- Viktor? 

\- Ja? 

\- Är du lycklig? 

Viktor gav honom ett bländande leende. 

\- Mer än du kan ana! Lev väl, min son! 

Och plötsligt hade de försvunnit i folkmängden. De hade bråttom och om de skulle hinna till flygplatsen innan planet gick, så fick de lägga på ett kol.

* * *

Ombord på flyget till Paris kunde Torbjörn inte sluta gäspa. Viktor blev till slut orolig att hans älskade inte återhämtat sig helt och frågade försiktigt:

\- Torbjörn… Hur mår du?

\- Förlåt, Viktor, jag… Jag är bara så trött. Vad har jag missat?

\- Ingenting viktigt! Försök sova lite till. Det första vi ska göra när vi kommer fram är att uppsöka en läkare.

\- Jag mår fint, Viktor, jag är bara lite sömnig, det är allt.

\- Så vila, då! För du kommer att behöva alla dina krafter när vi kommer fram. Jag kommer inte att släppa dig ur sikte på tre veckor. Vi kommer överhuvudtaget inte att lämna sängen på tre veckor.

\- Tre veckor är ingen kompensation för de månader vi varit ifrån varann.

\- Skulle inte du sova?

Torbjörn gav honom ett litet leende.

\- Har du nån aning om hur mycket jag älskar dig, Viktor Remmer? Mumlade han, innan han slöt ögonen och somnade. Viktor betraktade honom ömsint.

\- Har du nån aning om hur mycket jag älskar dig, Torbjörn Jonasson? Viskade han och tyckte sig nästan se ett leende dyka upp på Torbjörns läppar.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Ladies and gentlemen, bienvenue á Paris. Please, place your traytables in their upright locked positions…

\- Torbjörn! Dags att vakna! Vi är framme!

\- Framme? I Paris?

\- Japp! Vårt nya liv tillsammans har officiellt börjat.

\- Viktor… Du kan inte hålla på och väcka mig så här. Jag hade knappt hunnit till punkt fem.

\- Lugn du! Jag kommer att tvinga dig att gå igenom hela listan det första vi gör när vi kommer fram till hotellet. Kom nu!

* * *

Senare samma kväll satt Torbjörn på sängkanten och tittade på medan portiern bar in deras väskor. Viktor höll upp dörren för honom, hela tiden sneglande mot Torbjörn med hunger i blicken.

\- Your bags, messieures!

\- Merci!

\- Bonne nuit, messieures!

\- Bonne nuit, Jean!

Viktor räckte över en sedel i lagom stor valör och Jean avlägsnade sig med en lätt bugning. Torbjörn sträckte ut sig på sängen med ett belåtet flin.

\- Alone at last!

\- Paris at night… Så vad tycker du vi ska göra först? Besöka Eiffeltornet? Louvren? Kanske…

\- Du ska ta av dig alla kläderna och sen ska du komma hit och knulla sönder mig tills jag knappt kan stå på benen! Klarar du av det, tror du?

Viktor höjde ett ögonbryn.

\- Det från en man som inte ens kunde säga k-ordet utan att rodna för ett halvår sen.

\- Det var då! Torbjörn sträckte ut armarna mot Viktor.

\- Och nu?

\- Nu ska du bara göra som jag säger! Okej?

\- Sir, yes, sir! Viktor flinade och gjorde honnör. Torbjörn nickade gillande och satte sig med ryggen mot sänggaveln.

\- Bra! Du kan börja med att klä av dig!

\- Okej…

\- Viktor!

\- Vad?

\- Långsamt! Vi har all tid i världen, var det inte så du sa?

\- Så?

\- Strippa! Sen kan du klä av mig, jag tror inte jag är tillräckligt stark ännu.

Viktor höjde ett ögonbryn, men sa ingenting. Torbjörn ville ha en striptease, då skulle han få en striptease. Men ingen hade sagt något om att vara rent jävlig. Med ett elakt leende, började han med att ta av sig strumporna. Torbjörn morrade lågt.

\- Viktor…

\- Ja, ja…

Så började han ta av sig kavajen, så långsamt och så retfullt som det bara gick. Torbjörns ögon fick en glimt av frustration.

\- Viktor, bad han och försökte låta så oskyldig som det bara var möjligt. Viktor bara flinade och tog av sig kavajen, gick bort till en stol, vek ihop kavajen och la den snyggt och prydligt på stolen. Så sträckte han på sig innan han började knäppa upp knapparna i jeansen. I nästa sekund hade Torbjörn rest sig från sängen, gått bort till Viktor och tagit ett stadigt tag i hans hår.

\- Jag kanske inte formulerade mig rätt, väste han och gav Viktor en hård kyss. Vad sägs om det här: Om jag inte känner din kuk i röven om två minuter, så kommer du att få samma behandling som Beatrice Dahlén fick.

Viktors leende räckte från ena örat till det andra. Läpparna formade snart ett utdraget ooooh när Torbjörn släppte taget om hans hår, bara för att kunna grabba tag i skinkorna istället och sen pressa sig mot honom tills det inte fanns så mycket som en mm mellan dem.

\- Du har övertygat mig!

\- Duktig gosse! Viskade Torbjörn med läpparna mot Viktors öra, samtidigt som han slet av Viktor vartenda klädesplagg han kom åt. Han hade inte mycket till övers för lekar och förspel just nu. De hade varit ifrån varann i flera månader. Nu var de tillsammans igen och Torbjörn tänkte fan inte dra ut på det längre. Han ville bli ordentligt knullad och han ville bli det nu. Sen sket han fullständigt i allt vad tålamod hette.

Utan att släppa taget om varann gick de bort mot sängen, slet sönder de kvarvarande klädesplaggen och hoppade i säng. Torbjörns ögon lyste och flammade, Viktor tyckte sig nästan se eldslågor i dem. Han rös av förväntan och upphetsning.

\- Du har tydligen inte lärt dig att man inte ska leka med elden, Viktor lille. Man kan bränna sig.

Torbjörn överraskade totalt genom att vända Viktor på rygg och sen väsa i hans öra, som en kobra:

\- Så här är det, förstår du! Jag tänker ta dig i röven så du skriker. Jag tänker knulla dig så hårt att du inte kan gå på en vecka. Jag tänker komma i dig och du kommer att älska varenda sekund av det, el hur? Eller… hur?!

Viktor nickade. Han var alldeles på tok för upphetsad för att tala. Allt han fick fram var ett lågt stönande och Torbjörn kysste båda skulderbladen.

\- Lugn, min älskade! Jag är här nu! Ingen kan skilja oss åt… nånsin.

Så flinade han plötsligt för sig själv och började rita mönster med tungan på Viktors rygg. Leendet blev bredare när han kände hur Viktor darrade under honom och han fortsatte neråt, skoningslöst, utan att för en sekund bry sig om att tänka efter vad han gjorde. När han nått sitt mål och började förbereda sin älskade så gott det gick för det som komma skulle, när han stack in tungan så långt det bara gick, då skrek Viktor. Det var som om han skulle explodera inifrån. Han kunde inte bestämma sig för om han skulle skratta el gråta, hela han stod i brand.

\- GUUUUD! Åh, Torbjörn… Åh, gud!

\- Vill du skrämma livet ur gästerna, min älskade? Flinade Torbjörn.

\- Tror du verkligen att jag bryr mig ett… ÅH, FUCK!!! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

\- Jag tror jag tar det som en komplimang! Herregud, Viktor, har du nån aning om hur sexig du är när du ligger sådär? Du bara väntar på det, bara längtar efter det. Och gissa vad? Du ska få det!

\- Gör det då! Nu var det Viktors tur att väsa som en orm. Gör det! Vad väntar du på? TA MIG!  
Torbjörn hade inte den minsta lust att vänta.

\- Upp på alla fyra, älskling! Flinade han. Det tog kanske högst tre sekunder för Viktor att lyda hans befallning. Vem fan brydde sig om de andra gästerna i det här läget?

Torbjörn gav honom en sista kyss på ena skinkan, innan intog sin position bakom Viktor.

\- Öppna dörren, älskling! Viskade han och var tvungen att sluta ögonen när cm efter lustfylld cm trängde in i Viktors trånga öppning. Gode gud, så han hade saknat det här. Han tog ett djupt andetag och väntade på att Viktor skulle slappna av och sen körde han in alltihop, tills hans pungkulor nosade på Viktors skinkor. Han var hemma. Det var här han hörde hemma och hade han kunnat, hade han stannat kvar där resten av livet.

\- Honey, I´m home!

Och allt därefter var en enda dimma.

* * *

Dan därpå tillbringades i soliga Paris. Viktor verkade vara på väldigt gott humör och Torbjörn kände sig barnsligt nöjd med sig själv. El barnslig var kanske fel ord, med tanke på hur de tillbringat natten.

\- Exakt vart ska vi?

\- Du ska få se! Herregud, Torbjörn, du får sluta vara så nyfiken. Du vet väl vad som hände med den nyfikna katten.

\- Jag är inte nyfiken! Jag är otålig! Kom igen nu, Viktor, vart är vi på väg?

\- Det är en överraskning! Och det är inte långt kvar. Det är faktiskt… där borta!

Torbjörn kunde inte låta bli att gapa av förvåning. De stod framför något som mer liknade ett gammalt fallfärdigt ruckel än ett … vad det nu var.

\- Vad är det här för ett ställe?

\- Kom! Viktor tog hans hand och började gå mot dörren.

\- Vadå? In dit? Du skojar?

\- Kom nu! Viktor öppnade dörren och gick in, med Torbjörn efter sig. De hade knappt kommit in, förrän de möttes av en liten Danny de Vito-liknande herre med stora glasögon och sur uppsyn.

\- Viktor!

\- Tålamod, älskade, tålamod! –Monsieur Dupont?

\- Monsieur Mansfield?

\- Mansfield?

\- Sssh! –Vic Mansfield, nice to finally meet you!

\- You are late, monsieur!

\- I’m here now, aren’t I? You have all the papers?

\- Oui! Mais… Monsieur, you said… The young gentleman maybe could…

\- Il est mon mari, monsieur! You either do business with me AND Jake, or we don’t do business at all? You do want to get this place off of your hands, right?

\- Pardon, monsieur! This way!

\- I trust that our little… problem has been taken care of?

\- Oui, monsieur!

\- Good! Shall we? –Älskling, vill du gå husesyn el vill du kanske…

\- Viktor, du går ingenstans utan mig, är det uppfattat?

Viktor nickade, leende.

\- Följ med, då!

Viktor pratade en hel del med monsieur Dupont och Torbjörn blev mer och mer otålig. Han ville veta vad saken gällde. Viktor hade hittat en dörr som han tydligen fann intressant.

\- Monsieur Dupont, this is the door, is it not? The hotel is on the other side, am I right?

\- That is correct, monsieur! And you can, of course, monitor every room from the control room we talked about earlier.

\- Excellent. Now, does that include the bar?

\- Bien sur! The bar, the restaurant, the rooms and the hotel lobby.

\- Perfect! Well, I guess you could say that we have a deal! We’ll take it!

\- Pardon? Monsieur, you haven’t seen everything yet, there is one more floor and we still haven’t…

\- That won’t be necessary, monsieur Dupont! I said we’ll take it!

\- Bon! I will do as you ask! I will go get the papers to sign.

\- Dáccord! –Torbjörn, vad går du och drar benen efter dig, för? Kom hit! Nå? Vad tycker du?

\- Om vad?

\- Huset, min älskling! Vad tycker du om huset?

\- Jaså, det var ett hus det skulle föreställa, jag undrade just! Viktor, det är ett ruckel!

\- Jag kan gå med på att det är i stort behov av en… nyrenovering…

\- Nyreonvering? Viktor, det här sk huset skulle må bäst av att jämnas med marken.

\- Du har inte sett allt! Kom!

\- Men jag… Viktor!

\- Kom nu! Viktor skyndade före och öppnade dörren han tidigare frågat om. Torbjörn följde efter, även om han skakade på huvudet en aning åt Viktors impulsköp, men när de kom in i nästa rum, var han tvungen att stanna till och se sig omkring.

\- Jag kan inte förstå varför du måste köpa ett… Wow! Vad är det här?

\- Hotellfoajé!

\- Okej… och till saken hör att…?

\- Det är vårt!

\- Vad?

\- Det är vårt!

\- Vårt!

\- Ja!

\- Vårt?!

\- Ja! Vårt!

\- Eh… Viktor, det här är säkert en väldigt dum fråga men… Vad menar du med vårt?

\- Huset! Ditt och mitt… Vårt! Ja, det vill säga… om det är okej med dig!

\- Vårt hus? Menar du allvar?

\- Varför inte?

\- Och vad säger hotellägaren?

\- Tja, du får väl fråga honom. Vi äger nämligen hotellet också.

\- Vi gör vad, sa du?

\- Och det är inte det bästa! 17 rum, kanske en kombination här, matsal/dansgolv el nåt. Och en trappa ner… Kom nu!

\- Viktor, har du överhuvudtaget tänkt igenom… Herregud!

\- Och en trappa ner… finns baren! Din bar, Torbjörn!

\- Min bar?

\- Allt det här är ditt, att göra med som du behagar.

\- Min… bar!

\- Mais oui, mon mari!

\- Okej, det där var droppen, alltså! Varför går du runt och kallar mig för Marie! Du sa till Jean att jag hette Marie. Du sa till och med till den där karln där inne att jag hette Marie!

\- Torbjörn…

\- Jag må vara en aning trög när det gäller franska, men man kan inte bli annat än förbannad när nån, i synnerhet då när det är du, kallar mig för…

\- Min make!

\- Ursäkta!?

\- Jag presenterade dig som min man. Mon mari är franska för ”min man”. El rättare sagt… Min make!

\- Ma…ke…

\- Som i lagvigd, som i livspartner, som i… my husband!

\- Husband?

\- Fan också, jag hade tänkt vänta med det här till Dupont hade avlägsnat sig lite snyggt och vi inspekterat hotellets bröllopssvit, men…

\- Bröllops… svit?

\- Torbjörn, tänker du upprepa allt jag säger!

\- Viktor…

\- Monsieur Mansfield, there you are! I have the papers you to sign.

\- Fan ta alla fransmän och deras timing! –Merci beacoup, monsieur Dupont, I was beginning to wonder where you were. Where do I sign! –Om det är okej, alltså!

\- Okej?

\- Skulle bara kolla! Har du en penna?

\- Penna?

* * *

\- Viktor… vi kan ingenting om att sköta ett hotell.

\- Det är det vi ska ändra på, mon chere! Och helt bakom är vi inte. Du vet allt som är värt att veta om hur man sköter en bar och jag har kontakter lite här och var som kan hjälpa oss med det väsentliga.

\- Kontakter?

\- Ska vi fortsätta? Viktor undvek smidigt att svara på Torbjörns fråga, efter han hade en känsla av att hans älskade inte skulle uppskatta svaret. Han hade sparat den stora överraskningen till sist och han ville så gärna att allt skulle bli perfekt. Och om Torbjörn fick nys om Viktors affärer med mr och mrs Roberts, så skulle hela överraskningen bli misslyckad.

\- Så… hur många rum sa du att det var?

\- 17, men det är lätt fixat. Vi bygger ut lite, gör några rum större, några mindre… och så har vi ju det här rummet, förståss.

Han stannade utanför en dörr med siffran 12 i guld precis i ögonhöjd.

\- Det här är tolvan, sa han och öppnade dörren, el som jag skulle vilja kalla den…

Han gick före in och Torbjörn följde efter, bara för att tvärstanna strax innanför dörren och stirra framför sig.

\- Spegelsalen!

\- Huh?

Viktor gjorde en liten gest mot sängen som stod nästan mitt i rummet och Torbjörn tittade. Så tittade han upp. Sen svalde han hårt.

\- Åh, du milde!

\- Det här, min älskade Torbjörn, ska bli bröllopssviten!

\- HerreGUD! Det är… Det är…

\- Jag vet!

\- Men… de andra rummen är knappt vädrade, än mindre möblerade. Varför…

\- En sak i taget, mon cher! Viktor gick bort till ett bord och nu först upptäckte Torbjörn att det inte bara stod en blombukett och en fruktkorg på bordet, där fanns en flaska champagne, en skål med färska jordgubbar och nyvispad grädde.

\- Är det du som… Men när har du…

\- Inte riktigt! Men Dupont och hans gubbar fick vissa… order att utföra… till exempel att fixa i ordning Spegelsalen, tills vi dök upp. Champagne?

\- Viktor, Viktor, Viktor… Jag måste säga att den här gången har du överträffat dig själv.

\- Det är möjligt! Medgav Viktor medan han öppnade champagnen och hällde upp i två glas. Men jag vill inte att nånting ska gå fel.

\- Fel? Torbjörn tog emot ett av glasen med rynkad panna.

\- Angående det där vi pratade om nere i baren…

\- Innan Dupont dök upp?

\- Precis!

Torbjörn tog ett stadigt tag om glaset för att inte tappa det i golvet.

\- Viktor…

\- Jag vill att du blir min man, Torbjörn! Jag vill… göra nånting rätt för ovanlighetens skull. Jag vill att det blir du och jag, för resten av livet.

\- Viktor…

\- Vänta! Låt mig… Låt mig få säga det här innan jag fegar ur totalt! Jag hade inget liv innan jag träffade dig. Och jag tror inte att jag skulle överleva om jag förlorade dig. Snälla Torbjörn, säg ja! Säg att du vill gifta dig med mig!

Torbjörn flinade mot honom.

\- Tja, vad skulle jag annars säga? Det är väl självklart, din dumsnut! Ju fortare, desto bättre! Ja, jag vill gifta mig med dig!

De kysstes en lång stund. Viktor tog båda kristallglasen och slängde dem i golvet.

\- Nog pratat! Nu testar vi sängen!

\- Viktor! De där måste ha kostat en förmögenhet!

\- Det är bara fejkat glas, min älskling! Sängen!

\- Viktor, har du överhuvudtaget tänkt igenom det här? Jag menar verkligen tänkt igenom det riktigt ordentligt?

\- Finns inte så mycket att tänka på. Sängen är där och vi ska testa den. Sluttänkt!

\- Jag menar huset! Hotellet! Hur hade du tänkt att vi skulle ha… Glöm det!

\- Råd? Hur hade jag tänkt att vi skulle ha råd med det, var det det du tänkte säga?

\- Jag sa ”Glöm det”!

\- Torbjörn… det fanns inget annat sätt och det vet du! Det var enda sättet för oss att få vara tillsammans. Jag tog bara det som var mitt och det jag skulle få ärva…

\- Plus det Alexandra, Sergej och Alexej skulle få ärva!

\- Jag trodde vi hade pratat om det här. När det gäller så här mycket pengar, måste man investera i något… Jag gjorde det ju för vår skull!

\- Jag vet! Torbjörn gav honom ett litet leende. Det är bara det att jag inte är van vid att ha så mycket pengar.

\- Tja, det är bara att vänja sig, min älskling, för från och med nu, så kommer vi att bada i pengar!

\- Vadå? Finns det inget vatten? Torbjörn såg oskyldig ut och när Viktor började gå emot honom med hotfulla steg, fnissade han till, hoppade undan och skyndade bort till sängen.

\- Det var sängen vi skulle testa, el hur? För att… fira vår förlovning?

\- Mon mari!

\- Inte än! Torbjörn satte sig på sängen och såg allvarligt på Viktor.

\- Vad är det?

\- Jag älskar dig, Viktor!

Med ett tacksamt leende gick Viktor bort till honom och böjde sig ner för att ge honom en lätt kyss.

\- Och jag älskar dig! Jag tror inte du riktigt förstår exakt hur mycket!

\- Du får väl visa mig!

\- Vet du, det var nog det bästa förslag jag hört på länge, flinade Viktor och kysste honom igen.

* * *  
En vecka senare

\- Har du ordnat allt?

Viktor stannade upp för en sekund och slutade kämpa med flugan.

\- Tja, få se nu… Jean skickar över väskorna till Haven, Dupont intervjuar potentiell personal, alla jobbar på huset och hotellrummen är i toppform. Jag skulle vilja säga att… Allt är ordnat! Vi har hela dan på oss! Vi tar en lätt lunch på flygplatsen och sen tar vi en promenad till kapellet.

\- Promenad?

\- Om du inte hellre vill ta en taxi!

\- Lunch på flygplatsen?

\- Det är närmast! Och de har en baguette med brie och smör som man kan dö för. Du måste testa en!

\- Okej! Viktor…

\- Mhm?

\- I ett franskt kapell… där är förmodligen alla prästerna fransktalande?

\- Jag älskar att se din hjärna arbeta! Viktor flinade åt Torbjörns sura min.

\- Jag menar bara att det vore en fördel om båda förstod vad han sa? Tänk om jag svarar ja på helt fel ställe?

\- Torbjörn, har jag inte redan sagt att jag ska ta hand om allting?

\- Jo…

\- Dåså! Du har ingenting att bekymra dig över. Ja, just det, innan jag glömmer bort det… Du ska ha det här också.

Han räckte över ett ID-kort till Torbjörn som undersökte det med rynkande panna.

\- Vad är det här?

\- Din nya identitet!

\- Min vad?

\- Identitet! Du, min älskling, lystrar hädanefter till namnet Jakob Hanson! Kallas Jake!

\- Jake Hanson? Viktor, det här är inte Melrose Place, folk kommer att…

\- Ingen kommer att märka något! Herregud, vi är i Paris, Torbjörn! Paris! Hur många här tror du kommer se ett samband mellan ditt namn och en karaktär i en såpa som försvann för flera år sen?

\- Viktor…

\- Ja, ja, vi får väl döpa om dig till Johnson, då, blir det bättre?

\- Bättre än Hanson!

\- Sluta oroa dig! Kom och hjälp mig med flugan! Vi har inte många minuter på oss.

Torbjörn skyndade bort till Viktor för att hjälpa honom. Han flinade med hela ansiktet. En sån här dag gick det inte att vara sur särskilt länge.

\- Herregud! Jag ska gifta mig i Paris! Nu skulle mamma se mig!

Så funderade han på saken några sekunder och tillade, med blicken på skorna:

\- Å andra sidan… kanske inte.

\- Vadå? Tror du inte hon skulle godkänna mig?

\- Viktor…

\- Jag är framgångsrik, jag är förödande snygg, jag är snuskigt rik… Jag är hopplöst kär i dig, jag är…

\- En man?

\- Detaljer! Jag kommer från en fin familj, jag är son till en av 2000-talets mäktigaste redare och du älskar mig över allt annat.

\- Jaså, det gör jag? Viktor, mamma skulle ta en titt på dig och så skulle hon säga ”Men snälla Tosse, det kan väl inte vara ditt fulla allvar?”.

Viktor höjde ett ögonbryn.

\- Tosse?

\- Glöm det! Muttrade Torbjörn.

\- Tosse?! Upprepade Viktor igen och hade stora svårigheter att hålla sig för skratt.

\- Var inte vi på väg nånstans? Undrade Torbjörn med en vass ton och började gå mot dörren.

\- Jo, visst! Men, du Tosse…

Torbjörn snodde runt och blängde på Viktor.

\- Viktor, jag tar första bästa plan härifrån om du kallar mig Tosse en gång till.

Viktor satte genast upp händerna i en ”Jag ger mig”-gest.

\- Okej, okej, förlåt!

\- Bra!

\- Tosse…

\- Viktor, jag varnar dig! Hotade Torbjörn när Viktor inte slutade skratta. Viktor rätade på ryggen och torkade bort tårarna.

\- Kom nu! Flinade han. Ju fortare vi blir gifta, desto fortare kan vi inviga bröllopssviten.

Han tog inte mer än tre steg innan han vek sig dubbel av skratt. Torbjörn tog några djupa andetag och försökte verkligen se sträng ut, men Viktors skratt var alldeles på tok för smittande och snart tjöt han av skratt, han också.

* * *

Torbjörn var tvungen att medge att baguetten som Viktor ordat så mycket om, var helt fantastisk, men han kunde inte begripa varför Viktor satt och tittade sig omkring hela tiden.

\- Vad är det?

\- Vadå?

\- Vem tittar du efter? Polisen?

\- I Frankrike? Älskling, ingen här vet vad som hände i Sverige, de har nog med sitt.

\- Så vad håller du på med?

\- Jag bara… betraktar alla människor som kommer och går. De stressar så nu för tiden. Världen går inte under om man inte sitter på planet en halvtimme innan det lyfter. Fånerier, det är vad det är.

Torbjörn nickade och tog en klunk av sitt öl, utan att lägga märke till hur Viktors leende plötsligt blev ännu bredare.

\- Du har förmodligen rätt, Viktor! Jag tror bara att…

\- Bonjour, mon frere!

Torbjörn flög upp från stolen och vände sig om.

\- Vad i helvete…

\- Är det så man hälsar på storsyrran när hon kommer och hälsar på?

\- Emelie?

\- Japp!

\- Emelie?!

\- Du vet väl ansiktet kan frysa fast och så ser man ut sådär resten av livet.

Torbjörn stängde munnen. I brist på annat, eftersom hjärnan helt lagt av, sträckte han ut armarna mot sin syster, samtidigt som han märkte att allt inte stod rätt till med hennes ansikte.

\- Vad har hänt?

\- Äh, en liten olycka bara, tredje gradens brännskador, det är ingen fara! Kom nu, så jag får krama om dig! Åh, jag är så glad för din skull, lillebror! Och tänk, du behöver inte ens åka så långt på smekmånaden, bara gå utanför dörren, så är du i Kärlekens stad.

Torbjörn släppte taget om sin syster och stirrade på henne, som om hon vore en främling.

\- Hur kan…

Så förstod han plötsligt hur det hängde ihop. Och när Emelie leende blinkade åt Viktor, så visste han att han hade rätt.

\- Var det DU som…

\- Torbjörn, du hade väl inte tänkt gifta dig utan åtminstone EN familjemedlem?

\- Så du…

\- Han ringde mig för en vecka sen och sa att han redan beställt biljetten!

Emelie flinade och gick bort till Viktor för att ge honom en kyss på kinden.

\- Det är så trevligt att äntligen få träffa dig, Viktor. Jag har bara hört trevliga saker om dig. Och jag är så tacksam för att du gjort min bror så lycklig.

\- Det gjorde jag så gärna! Nå, ska vi…

\- Vad är klockan?

\- Kvart i! Bara en halvtimme kvar! –Em, jag hoppas du köpte något snyggt för pengarna du fick?  
Torbjörn tappade hakan för andra gången på samma dag. Emelie nickade.

\- Jag vet inte om den är så snygg, men…

\- Allt klär en skönhet, Emelie! Och en sån som du skulle vara döläcker i en soppåse!

Emelie rodnade och fnittrade som en liten flicka och Torbjörn såg tacksamt på Viktor som blinkade tillbaka. Så slängde han upp några sedlar på bordet de suttit vid och tog bror och syster med sig till taxin som väntade utanför.

* * *

Den kvinnliga prästen harklade sig en aning för att tysta ner sorlet.

\- Family and friends. We are gathered here today to join these two men in the eternal bonds of marriage. Hon gjorde en paus för att låta allt sjunka in. Så vände hon sig mot Viktor och Torbjörn.

\- Viktor. Torbjörn. Please face each other. Do you Viktor, son of Katarina and Robért; take Torbjörn, son of Torkel and Sonja; to be your wedded husband for all eternity?

\- I do! 

\- Do you Torbjörn, son of Torkel and Sonja; take Viktor, son of Katarina and Robért; to be your wedded husband for all eternity?

\- I do!

När Torbjörn sagt ja, gav Viktor honom en öm blick och hans läppar formade orden: jag älskar dig. Torbjörn såg det, log tillbaka och mimade: Jag älskar dig också!

Emelie kämpade tappert mot tårarna som hotade att rinna ner för hennes kinder.

\- If there is any one here who thinks this union should not take place, speak now or forever hold your tongue.

Emelie blängde på de församlade med en blick som verkade säga: Det är säkrast för er att ni inte säger någonting. Ingen sa nåt. Emelie flinade. Det var väl det jag trodde, tänkte hon och vände blicken mot sin bror och sin nye svåger.

\- Good. Let all who bear witness; from this day forth, Viktor and Torbjörn will hereby be known as husbands and eternal lifepartners. You two may now kiss.

* * *

Det var mörkt när de kom tillbaka hem, trötta, men lyckliga. De hade lämnat av Emelie på hotellet där hon skulle tillbringa natten och såg fram emot att få ägna hela natten med att fira sitt bröllop. De hade kommit överens om att tillbringa dan därpå tillsammans med Emelie, innan hon var tvungen att åka tillbaka till Sverige, men för tillfället, var de bara intresserade av en sak.

\- Men hur du lyckades få tag på en svensk präst med irländska rötter, boende i Paris…

\- Jag har mina kontakter! Viktor flinade och började gå mot sovrummet.

\- Viktor!

\- Mhm?

\- Har du inte glömt något?

Viktor vände sig om och tittade på Torbjörn som stod kvar i dörröppningen med armarna i kors och så skakade han på huvudet.

\- Jag tänker inte bära dig över tröskeln, Torbjörn om det är det du tror.

\- Jaså, inte? Torbjörn såg tvivlande ut och i nästa stund hade Viktor skyndat tillbaka till sin make och lyft upp honom på starka armar.

\- Fast det är klart, jag är väldigt lätt att övertala! Flinade han och bar in Torbjörn till sovrummet för att där slänga ner honom på sängen.

\- Bra! Få se om jag kan övertala dig att ta av dig alla kläderna och lägga dig här hos mig!

\- Du får väl försöka! Viktor hade redan börjat slita av sig fluga och kavaj. Torbjörn funderade på saken en stund, sen började han dra ner gylfen. Viktor stannade upp för en sekund el fem och stirrade som hypnotiserad på honom, sen fick han plötsligt väldigt bråttom att ta av sig resten av kläderna och göra sin make sällskap i sängen.

\- Du har övertalat mig!

\- Jag börjar bli väldigt bra på det, tycker du inte? Torbjörn sparkade av sig byxor och kalsonger och njöt av att se Viktor praktiskt taget slicka sig om läpparna. Han kunde inte låta bli att retas lite. Han gav Viktor ett glödande hett ögonkast.

\- Ser du nånting du gillar? Frågade han oskyldigt.

\- Det kan du ge dig fan på!

\- Så vad väntar du på?

Torbjörns flin dog ut i samma sekund som Viktor kastade sig över honom. Istället slog han armarna om makens rygg och höll honom hårt.

\- Jag älskar dig! Viskade han. Sen sa han inte så mycket mer på en stund.

* * *

Torbjörn vaknade nån timme senare av att det luktade konstigt. Det luktade nästan som… eld. Eld och rök. Han öppnade ett sömndrucket öga och såg sig omkring. Så satte han sig upp i sängen med uppspärrade ögon.

Överallt i rummet brann små ljus, tjocka ljus och smala ljus, värmeljus och doftljus och för en sekund var Torbjörn övertygad om att han fortfarande sov och att allt bara var en dröm.

I samma stund öppnades sovrumsdörren och Viktor kom in med en flaska champagne och två glas.

\- Är du vaken? Bra!

\- Vad… Hur… Varför…

\- Vad? Lite stämningsfull belysning, bara, passande när man planerar att förföra sin make. Hur? Jag smet ut för en halvtimme sen och hittade en liten affär här nere på hörnet som hade nattöppet. Expediten var väldigt förstående, han rekommenderade den här champagnen. Och varför? Min älskade Torbjörn, vi gifte oss idag! Du tror väl ändå inte att jag tänkte låta dig sova bort vår bröllopsnatt?

\- Men… Jag trodde…

\- Nå, nå, det var trevligt… som förspel.

\- FÖRspel?

\- Det jag har planerat… kommer nog ta hela natten när jag rädd.

Torbjörn funderade på det Viktor sagt i två sekunder. Sen flinade han.

\- Jaså, i så fall… Varför står du fortfarande kvar där borta? Kom hit!

\- Champagnen?

\- Kan stå på kylning! Och så tar vi dem imorgon!

\- Tekniskt sett är det morgon nu!

\- Viktor! Ställ ifrån dig flaskan och glasen och kom och lägg dig! Nu!

Viktor ställde ifrån sig flaskan och glasen och gick bort till sängen. Torbjörn var idel leenden och han vek aldrig med blicken när Viktor tog av sig morgonrocken och stod där framför honom, klädd som den dag han föddes.

En förrädisk hand som inte ville stanna kvar på täcket, smög smekande upp för Viktors ben och när den nått tillräckligt långt upp, tog den ett ordentligt tag i ena skinkan och drog Viktor närmare sängen. Torbjörn satte sig tillrätta framför Viktor, hans ansikte precis i jämnhöjd med Viktors skrev.

\- Det här är vad jag kallar en syn för trötta ögon.

\- Inte för trötta, hoppas jag. Viktors röst var inte mer än en viskning.

\- Inte för fem öre! Flinade Torbjörn och lutade sig fram för att göra det han var bäst på. 

Viktor hade gång på gång komplimenterat honom för hans sugförmåga och sagt att om de haft OS i avsugning, så hade Torbjörn vunnit guldmedalj flera år i rad. Även denna gång fick han beröm och han flinade elakt när han såg hur nära det var att Viktors ben vek sig under honom.

\- Vet du, man ska inte stå upp när man får den här behandlingen, förklarade han som om han vore en massör. Det bästa vore om du kunde lägga dig ner, så att jag kom åt ordenligt.

Viktor lydde, som en duktig pojke och Torbjörn gjorde sig beredd att kasta sig över honom en gång till.

\- Torbjörn… Var det inte jag som skulle förföra dig?

\- Ändrade planer! Du får leka sen! Den här är min!

\- Okej!

\- Bra! Torbjörn tyckte att det pratades alldeles på tok för mycket. Han ville återgå till sitt.

\- En fråga, bara!

Torbjörn muttrade ilsket.

\- Låt det gå fort, jag har lite att göra här!

\- Vart har du lärt dig det där?

Med ett leende som hade fått gatflickorna i Paris att nicka instämmande, sa Torbjörn:

\- Jag skulle kunna säga att det var du som lärde mig, men sanningen är den att jag var dammsugare i mitt förra liv.

\- Åh, herregud!

\- Kan jag nu få suga din kuk i fred, utan några fler frågor?

Han fick inget svar. Viktor stirrade gapande upp i taket, som om han inte kunde tro sina öron. Torbjörn bara log och fortsatte med avsugningen tills Viktor vred sig under honom.

\- Det är nära nog! Tusan också, att du skulle gå och tappa bort handbojorna, de hade suttit fint nu.

\- Det var inte jag som tappade bort dem, flämtade Viktor, det var…

\- Ja, jag vet, den enarmade mannen, jag har hört den där förr. Nå, upp med dig nu!

\- Huh?

\- Jag tyckte du sa att du ville förföra mig! Så förför mig!

Med en blick som bara kunde liknas vid ett rovdjurs, for Viktor upp från sin liggande position och attackerade Torbjörn med allt han hade. Den lille jäveln försökte reta upp honom. Grejen var bara att det hade lyckats. Han var ingen man längre, han var en grottman. Grottmannen ville ha sitt och han tänkte ta det, protester el inte.

Torbjörn tänkte inte protestera. Han tänkte stöna och han tänkte be om mer, men han tänkte fan inte protestera. Om grottmannen ville ha honom på alla fyra, så skulle han få det. Han var en lydig gosse. Han var också Viktors villiga sexslav och som sådan tog han emot allt hans mästare hade att ge honom, som sådan bad han om allt han möjligtvis skulle kunna få och fick det. 

Det blev inte mycket sova den natten. Och det var två väldigt trötta herrar som följde Emelie till flygplatsen, kånkandes på fyra tunga väskor.

Sen sov de ett helt dygn i sträck.

* * *

\- Står det något intressant i tidningen?

Torbjörn skakade på huvudet medan han bläddrade igenom tidningen som legat strax innanför  
dörren.

\- Det gamla vanliga. Krig, korruption, kungen i blåsväder… Hallå där! Viktor, du kommer aldrig att tro det här!

\- Vad?

\- Gissa vilka som ska gifta sig!

\- Vilka?

\- Gissa!

\- Jag är verkligen inte på humör för några… Vad?!

Torbjörn hade tagit med sig tidningen bort till Viktor, som slagit sig ner i en fåtölj, och höll den framför hans ansikte, så att han skulle få se den stora nyheten.

\- Din son ska gifta sig! Ser ut som om Mikael blir din svärson i alla fall.

\- Det är ju… Åh, herregud, det här är ju underbart! Vi borde… Vi måste skicka dem en hälsning el nåt. Ett litet ”Grattis på bröllopsdan”-kort el nåt.

\- Bara till de, då, antar jag?

\- Självklart!

\- Mycket bra förslag! Har du fler?

\- Ja, faktiskt! Men till det behöver vi en videokamera…

* * *

Tisdag

Flera hundra mil därifrån, flög en hotelldörr upp på vid gavel.

\- Gissa vad jag har!

\- Inget "Hej, älskling"? Ingen kyss?

\- Förlåt! Hej… min älskling… min make… och min älskare… Gissa vad jag har!

\- Vad?

\- Jag har fixat en kamera! Titta!

\- Snygg!

\- Ska vi…

\- Okej, vänta, det här måste göras rätt… Jag vet! Om jag står… här, vid fönstret… och så får de se vilken fin utsikt vi har…

\- Perfekt! Vänta, kan du ställa dig lite mer åt höger? Där! Perfekt! Okej! Kör!

\- Har du ställt in skärpan?

\- Jadå! Det är bara att börja prata!

\- Okej! -Eh… Hej, pojkar! Och grattis… Så, så, innan ni flippar ut totalt och skickar iväg det här bandet för analys och sånt: Det ni ser är inte trickfilmat! Det är jag och jag lever och har hälsan!

Torbjörn gav honom ett snett leende. Överdramatiserar du inte en aning nu, verkade han säga.

\- Snälla Nikolaj, du, om någon, borde väl veta att man aldrig ska ge sig på att spela mot Viktor Remmer. Han vinner alltid! Surprise! Och så hade jag ju något att kämpa för! Du hade gjort samma sak, det vet jag!

\- Hur vet du det? Frågade Torbjörn, precis som om han vore en reporter som intervjuade en kändis.

\- Jag är glad att du frågade, Torbjörn!

Torbjörn skakade leende på huvudet. Gud, så han älskade den karln.

\- Nikolaj, det är något du måste få veta, som jag borde ha talat om för dig för… väldigt länge sen. Du minns alla våra planer, våra drömmar… våran hemligaste, hetaste önskan? Du hade rätt, min pojke! För du är min pojke! Du är min son, Nikolaj, min ende och min älskade son! Jag fick veta det av en ren slump och… Okej, slump och slump, jag hade väl vetat det hela tiden, men… Och jag ville så gärna berätta det för dig, men innan jag hann säga något, så… Ja, du vet ju vad som hände! Nåja! Du måste ha anat något, el hur? El åtminstone misstänkt? Jag vill gärna tro det! Det känns på nåt sätt som om… som om cirkeln är sluten…

Det knackade på dörren.

\- Merde!

\- Room service, messieures!

\- Fransmän och deras sinne för timing! –Nu blir det champagne och jordgubbar och vispgrädde för hela slanten, min gosse! Vi har då sannerligen råd med det! –Torbjörn, tar du över här en stund? Du kanske har nåt du vill säga till våra tittare?

Viktor gick mot dörren och Torbjörn rättade till sina kläder och tog över Viktors plats borta vid fönstret. Han harklade sig några gånger.

\- Hej på er! Jag vet inte om den här kassetten kommer fram i tid el om ni redan hunnit gifta er, men… Nu är det så att det har kommit ett litet telegram till er!

Han kunde riktigt se deras ansikten framför sig och det var en hiskeligt rolig syn.

\- "Nu ni äktenskapets band har knutit, och ni tänker på den tid som flutit…" Näe, jag tror inte att vi har tid med det, Viktor har mer att säga och jag… Jag ville bara passa på att be om er förlåtelse. Det var inte rätt att utnyttja er, men… Det var enda chansen för Viktor och mig att få vara tillsammans, efter det som hände. Okej, jag ska försöka reda ut alla trådar här: Visst, Rolf sköt honom, men det var inte dödande! Jag var tvungen att sitta där och se hur han...

Han rös till vid minnet. Viktor, som tagit emot brickan och ställt ner den på bordet, gav honom ett uppmuntrande leende. Han var ju okej. Det fanns inget för Torbjörn att oroa sig över.

\- Okej, nu kommer jag från ämnet. Hur det gick till, det fattar jag fortfarande inte, men någon barmhärtig samarit måste ha ringt ambulansen el nåt…

\- Jag tror fortfarande att det var mamma, envisades Viktor.

\- Jag vet! –Läkarteamet arbetade tre dygn i sträck och… en kväll så ringer telefonen. Det finns tre personer som kan mitt telefonnummer och det är jag själv, Viktor och min syster Emelie. Och jag visste att det inte var Emelie, för hon skulle iväg på ett Anonyma Psykopater-möte… så jag svarar och det är ingen där. Två minuter senare står farsgubben din utanför dörren. Typ ”Hej, älskling, gissa vad! Jag lever! Får jag komma in?” Jag menar… Vad tusan gör man? Jag var övertygad om att det bara var en dröm… Jag är fortfarande inte riktigt säker på om det var en dröm el inte.

\- Torbjörn…  
\- Ja, ja, jag ska! –Pojkar, angående Beatrice och Reidar… Vid det här laget måste ni ha räknat ut att det var Rolf som var boven i dramat och det var honom jag var ute efter hela tiden. Han skulle få lida, precis som jag led. Han tog den jag älskade ifrån mig, så jag tänkte göra samma sak för honom. De var gamla människor, de hade en fot i graven… Vad det gäller Junior… så hade jag egentligen aldrig ens tänkt tanken. Tanken var att jag skulle lura upp Rolf på däck och sen skjuta ett hål i pannan på honom. Och det var det jag var på väg att göra när en viss berusad ung herre dök upp i korridoren och mumlade nånting om en viss Junior Dahlén. Han försökte sära på er och det kunde vi inte gärna gå med på. –Din far kan vara väldigt överbeskyddande ibland, som du kanske vet, Nikolaj. Och jag kunde inte gärna låta nånting sånt hända mina skyddslingar, el hur? Nu gick ju inte det, heller, eftersom de där förbannade Dahlénarna har sånt fantastiskt läkekött… Fast å andra sidan spelar det ingen större roll, han lyckades ju uppenbarligen inte sära på er… Ja, eftersom ni är gifta och allt, menar jag… så nånting gott har nog kommit ur hela den här röran och… - Viktor, vad stirrar du på?

\- På dig! Har du nån aning om hur vacker du är när du står där? Du är ett med natten…

\- Eh… Viktor… din son…

Viktor gick bort till Torbjörn och en lång stund stod de bara där och såg på varann utan ett ord.

\- Micki… Viktor talade utan att bryta ögonkontakten med Torbjörn, jag litar på att du tar hand om Nikolaj åt mig efter bästa förmåga. Torbjörn har bara snälla saker att säga om dig och jag sörjer bara att vi aldrig träffats, men jag tror inte att min son kunnat få en bättre partner. Och Nikolaj! Bara så att du vet, jag trivs här! Jag vill inte behöva åka tvärs över Atlanten bara för att ge dig en faderlig utskällning, så om du håller dig i skinnet och är trogen och… just det, säg "Jag älskar dig" minst fem gånger om dan, så slipper jag göra det, okej?

\- Du har bara sagt det två gånger idag! Påpekade Torbjörn med ett flin.

\- Du tycker inte jag borde stänga av kameran först?

\- Nu el aldrig, Viktor!

\- Torbjörn, jag… Du är min mest älskade… Jag älskar dig mer och mer för varje dag som går.

Torbjörn såg skamsen ut.

\- Viktor, förlåt mig! Jag gav dig ett löfte och jag bröt det! Jag lovade att Rolf skulle dö, jag lovade att du…

\- Torbjörn… Ssh! Jag förstår! Och du har inget att be om förlåtelse för, älskade, Rolf kommer att få sitt straff, så småningom! Det är redan på väg utför! Rolf Dahlén kommer att bli anklagad för mord… på lilla mig… på Erik Mattson… Och nu pratar vi inte om honom mer!

Torbjörn kunde plötsligt inte hålla fingrarna borta och med en liten suck slog han armarna om Viktors hals och höll honom hårt.

\- Viktor… Gud, jag har saknat dig så… Det känns som om jag inte sett dig på flera år.

\- Jag vet! Viktor kysste honom på pannan. På Freja, innan du vaknade… Jag var livrädd att det inte skulle funka. Att du verkligen skulle lämna mig.

\- Jag kommer aldrig att lämna dig.

\- Nu är det bara du och jag, min älskade!

\- Tillsammans, för evigt!

\- Pour toujours… mon amour!

Torbjörn gav honom ett litet leende och Viktor kysste honom ömt. Sen gick det lite överstyr och när de en halvtimme senare låg flämtande på vardagsrumsgolvet, insåg plötsligt Viktor att de glömt att stänga av kameran.

\- Äh, det gör väl inte! Flinade Torbjörn. De kan behöva några lektioner, de små liven.

\- Jag tror inte Nikolaj är så pigg på att se sin far… Åh gud…

\- You were saying…? Torbjörn gav honom ett oskyldigt leende, samtidigt som hans fingrar letade reda på Viktors mest kittliga ställe på hela kroppen. Det behövdes inte så mycket mer övertalning än så.

* * *

Viktor såg fram emot två saker när han kom hem den kvällen, ett mål mat och att få tillbringa resten av kvällen i soffan framför teven tillsammans med Torbjörn. Han var inte riktigt van vid att kalla honom Jake ännu, precis som han visste att Torbjörn hade stora svårigheter att komma ihåg Vic.

\- Hallå? Är det nån… Woah!

Han undvek i sista sekund att kliva på en svans. Svansen visade sig tillhöra en liten kolsvart hund och hunden i fråga smet iväg med ett litet gnäll, som om han trodde att Viktor skulle ha ihjäl honom. Och Viktor var inte den som var överdrivet förtjust i hundar, så tanken var lockande.

\- Vad i hela… -Torbjörn!

Torbjörn tittade ut från köket med ett försiktigt litet leende på läpparna.

\- Åh, hej, älskling, är du redan hemma? Vad sa mr Roberts? Får du jobbet?

\- Torbjörn… Vad är det där? Han pekade på hunden som tittade ut från garderoben där han gömt sig.

\- Vadå? Jaså han! Det är Joker! –Joker, Viktor! –Viktor, Joker!

\- Joker?

\- Jag hade först tänkt kalla honom Milly, efter Emelie, men så såg jag att det var en han och då passade det så mycket bättre med Joker, tycker du inte?

\- Torbjörn… Vad kommer han ifrån?

\- Han följde efter mig hela vägen hem och när jag väl försökte få honom att gå sin väg, så fyrade han av världens hundvalpsblick och han var så söt, Viktor, jag kunde bara inte låta honom ge sig av. Han hade inte ätit på flera dar och han var alldeles loppbiten och dan, så jag… gav honom ett bad och lite mat och en snabbtur till veterinären och… Visst ser han ut som en Joker?

\- Veterinären?

\- Häng inte upp dig på ord, Viktor! Titta på honom!

\- Torbjörn… Han har ju för helsike ett halsband! Om det är någon som äger honom, och du…

\- Viktor Remmer, skäms på dig! Tror du verkligen att jag skulle ha släppt in honom om så vore fallet? Halsbandet fick han av mig!

\- Vad?!

\- Så att alla vet vem han tillhör! Titta här! –Joker! Kom! Kom, så får husse visa vilket fint halsband du har fått.

Av någon underlig anledning lydde hunden genast och lufsade fram till Torbjörn som kliade honom bakom örat.

\- Hur länge var jag borta, egentligen?

\- Titta här! Sa Torbjörn leende och visade upp halsbandet.

\- ”Joker Manson, 15 Rue de Royal, nr…” Manson?

\- Jag körde ihop Mansfield och Johnson till ett. Han är vår hund nu, Viktor! Din och min!

\- Torbjörn, jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska säga det här, men… Nej!

\- Nej?

\- Inga hundar i det här huset, är det uppfattat?

\- Inga?

\- Det är mitt sista ord, Torbjörn! Nej!

* * *

Två veckor senare ringde det i den lilla telefonen som Vic installerat i kontrollrummet.

\- Mansfield!

\- Hur går det? Hörde han Jakes röst fråga och han log för sig själv.

\- Fint! Han tittade upp mot monitorn där paret han just avlyssnat höll på att packa upp. De har inte hittat något problem än, men däremot hittade de ganska snabbt till minibaren.

\- Bra! Kan du ta dig en titt på herrskapet i sjuan? Det är nåt skumt med kvinnans kappa.

\- Okej! Vic kände en kall nos mot kinden och flinade brett. –Stilla nu, Joker! Husse pratar i telefon!

\- Du ger väl honom inte för mycket godis?

Vic tittade skuldmedvetet på jycken och den snudd på tomma godisskålen.

\- Eh…

\- Viktor! Du skämmer ju bort honom! Han ska föreställa en vakthund, inte en kelgris.

\- Hundar ska skämmas bort! –El hur, Joker?

Joker skällde lydigt och viftade på svansen. Vic klappade honom på huvudet.

\- Just det! –Där hör du! Joker håller med mig! Dessutom är han inte mer än ett barn, och du kan väl inte neka ett barn något? Allra minst en liten chokladbit el två?

\- Jag ska prata med honom ikväll! Jag måste sluta, det kommer en hel drös med folk.

\- Ses ikväll!

\- Älskar dig!

\- Och Joker?

\- Ja, jag älskar honom också!

\- Och vi älskar dig! –Säg hejdå till pappsen, Joker! Vic höll fram luren och jycken skällde två gånger. Vic var idel leenden när han la på luren. Han hade väl aldrig kunnat ana att det skulle komma en tid när han, Viktor Remmer, ärligt kunde säga att han var lycklig.

* * *

Jake skakade på huvudet när han hörde Joker skälla. Men han älskade jycken, som om det vore hans och Viktors kärleksbarn och han var fullt medveten om att de båda skämde bort honom första chans de fick. Fortfarande med ett leende på läpparna vände han sig mot den unge mannen som kommit fram till disken.

\- Ja?

\- Vi hade ringt och beställt rum. The Hellmouth-convention!

\- Ett ögonblick… Ja, just det, tre rum, bredvid varandra, en extrasäng, gärna med utsikt. Då blir det nr 14, 15 och 16. Var så goda!

\- Tack så mycket!

\- Frukost serveras från 6.30 till 9.30, middag 17-20. Jag rekommenderar även en tur till baren en trappa ner. Ja, och så får jag väl önska er en trevlig vistelse här på Haven.

\- Tack, det får vi nog. –Kom nu!

\- Och är det något ni undrar över, så är det bara att fråga.

\- Tack! Den unge mannen och hans nio vänner började gå upp för trapporna.

\- Så lite så! Flinade Jake och slängde sig på telefonen.

\- Mansfield!

\- 14, 15 och 16. Buffy-fanatiker på ingång!

\- Uppfattat!

\- Bra! Vänta lite! Det ringer på andra telefonen.

Han la ifrån sig mobilen och svarade.

\- Välkomna till Haven! Kan jag hjälpa till? Det är jag! Ja, det stämmer! Har du nån erfarenhet av att jobba på hotell? Okej… Tja, du kan väl komma hit, så får vi se vad du kan. Imorgon? Klockan 9? Bra! Och namnet? Bra, då ses vi imorgon! Adjö! –Viktor…

\- Jag hörde! Du sköter dig fenomenalt, Torbjörn! Jag sa ju att du var född till det där!

\- Jo, just det! Jag tittar in om en stund. Ge lillpojken en puss från mig! Och inget mer godis! Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Två år senare  
Det var en torsdag som allt förändrades, som deras drömlika idyll förvandlades till en mardröm. Jake låg på soffan och slötittade på den dubbade versionen av Pretty Woman, mest för att ha något att göra tills Vic kom hem. Joker låg vid hans fötter och gäspade då och då. Som vakthund var han kanske inte mycket att hurra för, men som kelgris dög han alldeles utmärkt och både Vic och Jake kallade honom sin son. Jokers sinnen hade inte alltid varit på helspänn, efter att ha blivit svårt misshandlad och försummad under sin barndom, men nu for plötsligt huvudet upp och han spetsade öronen. Ett ljud! Från köket! Och det var inte från nån av hans hussar, det visste han säkert, efter två och ett halvt år. Något var på tok. En inkräktare. Han morrade lågt.

Jake rynkade pannan en aning och slet blicken från Julia Roberts för en sekund.

\- Vad är det, pojken? Va? Är det Vic?

Joker lyssnade inte. Han såg bort mot köket vädrade ivrigt i luften. Jake var ingen dumbom. Något var på tok. Han tittade åt samma håll som Joker. Jodå, han kunde höra någon därinne, han också. Nu hörde de båda hur någon öppnade skafferidörren och började rota bland varorna. Jake tog ett djupt andetag och reste sig från soffan. Han var inte på humör för en inbrottstjuv, inte en sån här fin dag, inte när inte Vic var hemma.

Husse och jycke smög bort till köket och tittade in. Det behövdes inte mycket för att Jake skulle kunna konstatera att ja, det där var en inbrottstjuv, definitivt. Tjuven muttrade något på franska och smällde igen skafferidörren, innan han smög bort mot det vidöppna fönstret. Jake förbannade sin egen dumhet. Varför hade han lämnat fönstret öppet? Visserligen var det varmt som en ugn så här under sommaren, men det var ändå ingen ursäkt att…

Han hann inte tänka tanken till punkt. Plötsligt hade någon smugit upp bakom honom och krokat sin arm runt hans nacke. De var två. Jake slöt ögonen för en sekund. Han hörde Joker morra ilsket, ilskna eder på franska, ett pistolskott el… var det två? Joker gnydde till och därefter var allt en enda dimma.

* * *

När Jake väl kom tillbaka till verkligheten, satt han på en av köksstolarna med svetten rinnande ner för pannan. Han blinkade några gånger, försökte komma på vart han var, vem han var, vad som hade hänt.

\- Jake? JAKE?!

Vic kom inrusande från ingenstans och tvärstannade i dörröppningen till köket. Jake tittade frågande på honom. Hjärnan ville ännu inte samarbeta. Vic stirrade på något strax bakom honom, sen gick han, mycket försiktigt fram till Jake och såg allvarligt på honom.

\- Torbjörn… Släpp kniven! Okej? Vad säger du om att vi lägger ifrån oss kniven för en stund?

Jake reagerade på namnet och tittade ner på sina händer. En av händerna höll hårt, nästan krampaktigt, i en förskärare. En väldigt blodig förskärare. Vic sträckte ut handen mot honom och när han försökte ta kniven, släppte Jake den lydigt, utan att riktigt veta vad han gjorde. Vic tog ett djupt andetag och la ifrån sig kniven.

\- Okej, älskling, vill du nu vara så vänlig och tala om för mig vad i helvete det är som har hänt här?

Jake tittade upp och nu först såg han hur några män i vita rockar var på väg ut ur huset med två liksäckar. Två stycken! De var två… Joker…

\- Joker? Joker?! Kom till husse, Joker! Kom nu!

\- Jake… Jake, lyssna på mig…

Jake reste sig hastigt och stapplade bort till vardagsrummet. På vägen dit var han nära att snubbla över något. Han tittade ner, utan att riktigt veta vad han tittade på. En kolsvart lurvig livlös sak, med kalla, livlösa ögon… sakta, men säkert kom minnet tillbaka och Jake slog handen för munnen.

\- Jo… Joker?

Vic dök upp bakom honom och la händerna på hans axlar. Jake vände sig om och såg på honom med tårarna rinnande ner för kinderna.

\- Joker… viskade han.

\- Det är bäst att inte titta! Min stackars älskling! Jag kan inte… Gud! Kom här! Sitt!

Med hård röst bad han övriga inkräktare att avlägsna sig och när de var ensamma hjälpte han Jake att sätta sig i soffan.

\- Jake… jag är här, älskling, ingenting kan skada dig nu.

Jake nickade, fortfarande med tårarna rinnande ner för kinderna.

\- Kan du berätta vad som hände?

Jake svalde hårt.

\- Jag vet inte, viskade han. De var två! Jag trodde att det bara var en och så… var de två.

Vic nickade uppmuntrande.

\- Ta god tid på dig! Viskade han och tog sin makes hand i sin och höll den mot sin kind. Han kunde inte få sitt hjärta att sluta dansa jitterbugg. Han hade aldrig varit så rädd i hela sitt liv, som när han kom hem och hittade Jake sittandes i köket och två praktiskt taget lemlästade lik på köksgolvet. Och Joker… Han tog ett djupt andetag. Det fanns en tid för att sörja och en tid för att trösta. Och just nu, behövde Jake få veta att han var där.

Jake slöt ögonen. Och visst, han visste så väl vad som hade hänt, han kunde se det framför sig, som en film, precis som Pretty Woman. Den första inbrottstjuven som kommit tillbaka, med förskäraren i högsta hugg, Joker som attakerat den andra inbrottstjuven, huggit tag i hans arm och sen hållit fast för glatta livet, med “Rädda Husse” inpräntat i hjärnan. Och de hade hamnat på golvet, Joker och tjuven och allt Jake kunde göra var att se på, eftersom den förste tjuven hotade honom med kniven… och så hörde han skotten. Två skott hörde han och hans modiga Joker gnydde till, nästan som av förvåning, innan han släppte taget om inkräktarens arm och låg livlös på golvet.

Det var då Jake hade förvandlats. Han var inte kvar i sin egen kropp längre, det var som om han stod vid sidan om och såg allting hända. Såg sina ögon förvandlas, såg händerna knytas, hörde morrningen långt ner i strupen. De hade inkräktat, tagit sig in i hans hem, de hade rotat bland hans saker, de hade dödat hans Joker, hans pojke, hans son… Han hade ingen Kiss of Death den här gången. Det spelade ingen roll. Innan han riktigt visste hur det hade gått till, satt han på den förste tjuvens rygg. Han sa nånting, han kunde inte minnas exakt vad han sagt, och sen hade han tagit förskäraren och skurit halsen av honom. Han mådde nästan illa vid minnet, vid känslan av tillfredställelse som for genom honom. Med en manöver som Vic hade varit stolt över hade han rullat runt och gett den andre tjuven en spark i magen, innan han tog kniven och stötte den i den fräcke boven som vågat störa hemfriden för honom, som vågat bära hand på honom, som vågat tänka tanken att skjuta en oskyldig, försvarslös liten vovve… Han måste dö. Jake, som inte längre befann sig i sin kropp, utan bara betraktade alltihop på avstånd, såg på medan de två inbrottstjuvarna förvandlades till något som mest kunde kallas köttfärs. Så hade han rest sig och betraktat sitt verk med avsmak. Så hade han hittat Joker. Hans älskade Joker. Han hade tagit hunden i sin famn och smekt den livlösa kroppen, kysst honom farväl och lagt honom på hans favoritplats, reste sig upp igen, fortfarande med förskäraren i ett hårt grepp, satte sig på stolen och försökte komma ihåg hur man andades normalt. Och plötsligt hade det varit så mycket folk där och nån hade pratat med honom, men han hade inte svarat, hjärnan hade inte samarbetat och sen hade Vic varit där, hans älskade Viktor, hans make, hans liv…

\- Åh, herregud, Viktor…

\- Sssh… Det är bra nu! Det är över nu!

Men Jake hade kommit på en annan sak, och han hade kunnat le, för det var så typiskt honom att tänka på symoliken i ett sånt här läge.

\- Joker är död!

\- Jag vet, älskling! Vic höll honom intill sig och smekte hans panna, hans hår och kinder. Han förstod inte. Jake förklarade:

\- Viktor… Joker är död! Förstår du inte? Enda anledningen till att han hette Joker var att jag ville ha en länk till mitt förflutna. Livet i Sverige, Freja, Uno och alla andra… Och nu är det över. Det livet är borta nu. Den Joker är död nu! Han kommer aldrig tillbaka.

\- Jake…

\- Och han har varit död länge, Vic! Jag har bara inte velat erkänna det för någon. Men nu… nu kan man inte gärna förneka det längre, el hur? 

\- Torbjörn…

Men Jake hade slut på ord. Ord fick ge vika för de ändlösa tårar som såg sin chans att åter rinna ner för bleka kinder. Och den här gången var det också tillåtet för Vic att sörja. Och det gjorde de.

* * *

YTTERLIGARE TVÅ ÅR SENARE

Vic stod en stund och bara flinade. Han älskade att se Jake arbeta och han var verkligen en naturbegåvning. Han var en naturbegåvning när det gällde det mesta, tänkte han med ett flin och kände genast hur byxorna började bli lite trånga. En timme till, lovade han sig själv. En timme, sen tar jag honom med mig till tolvan. Det är ändå ingen som bor där nu. Han såg sig omkring, kanske fanns det något linneskåp i närheten som var ledigt, och fick plötsligt syn på något annat. Nya gäster. Han slängde en blick bakom sig. 

\- Klarar ni er utan mig?

\- Gå, du, chefen, vi fixar det här!

Han nickade och gick ut, samtisigt som han hörde en av de nyanlända säga till den andre:

\- Okej, smartskaft, det är du som är fransmannen i det här förhållandet. Fram och fråga om de har några rum att hyra ut.

Vic var idel leenden när han gick bort till dem.

\- Här behövs inga kunskaper i franska, mina herrar! Sa han med en liten blinkning. Det här är en syndigt otraditionell restaurang… med en touche av Sverige.

\- Vad?

\- Från Sverige? Välkomna till the Haven! Table for two?

\- Är ni från Sverige?

Vic flinade.

\- På sätt och vis! Sa han. Jag är född i Södern, men så, en dag beslutade jag mig för att göra något wild and crazy! Så jag flyttade till Sverige! Jag var ung och dum och trodde att jag kunde äga hela världen! Och… där trivdes jag så bra att jag beslöt mig för att stanna. Och det gjorde jag! I tjugo år! Sen… fick jag personliga problem och var tvungen att flytta igen. Jag kom hit och, som genom en Ödets nyck, la jag ett bud på det här fallfärdiga rucklet, totalrenoverade och restaurerade, målade och snickrade och idag äger jag halva stället och det kommer ett fyrtiotal turister hit varje månad! Och jag har helt glömt bort hur man uppför sig! Mitt namn är Vic! Vic Mansfield!

\- Joshua Hanson! Kalla mig Josh!

\- Trevligt att råkas! 

Vic flinade. Han trodde inte för en sekund att det var hans riktiga namn, inte minst pga blicken han fick från den andre unge mannen. Han hade stirrat oförstående på “Joshua” ett bra tag, innan han plötsligt återfick fattningen och försökte påkalla dennes uppmärksamhet.

\- Eh… Joshua?

\- Yes, dear?

Vic var tvungen att ge “Joshua” en eloge. Inte ens den minsta lilla ansiktsryckning skulle kunna avslöja honom som en bedragare. Den här karln var van vid att ljuga, insåg han.

\- Har du inte glömt något?

\- Jag tänkte du ville presentera dig själv, mi amore!

\- Du ska inte tänka så mycket, det är inte bra för hjärnan! –Ni får ursäkta min man, han fick en väldigt tvivelaktig uppfostran! Hej, Fredrik Berg! Fåntratten här kallar mig Freddy, så…

\- Nygifta? Hans leende blev dubbelt så brett när han såg deras förvånade ansiktsuttryck. Ja, så, så, se inte så chockade ut! Jag har ett sjätte sinne för sånt! Har ni nånstans att bo?

\- Tja, grejen är den att… Det här var helt oplanerat och…

\- Impuls? Say no more! Vi har precis vad ni letar efter! Av en tillfällighet så råkar vi ha ett ledigt rum på övervåningen. Perfekt för nygifta, på flykt undan verkligheten för några veckor!

Han noterade hur den som kallades Freddy ryckte till vid orden “på flykt” och kände sig nästan barnsligt nöjd över att ha listat ut sanningen redan vid första ögonkastet. Visserligen grämde det honom en aning att tolvan i och med det här inte längre var tillgänglig, men han hade å andra sidan ett helt hus till sitt förfogande.

\- What do you think? Frågade Josh.

\- Tja, vi kan ju titta på det!

\- Utmärkt! Vic allt utom gnuggade händer av förtjusning. De här skulle det bli extra roligt att kolla lite extra på inne i kontrollrummet. Han hade just tänkt tanken till punkt när en av servitörerna tittade ut och ropade på honom.

\- Vic! We need you in here! Carlos is passed out again!

Carlos igen! Vic suckade. Det märktes att det var fredag, när Carlos redan börjat hinka i sig.

\- Det märks att det är fredag på vissa personer! –Jake! –Ja, ni får ursäkta mig, jag har… lite att göra, som ni säkert förstår. Om ni följer med min… ovanligt slöe partner… -Jake! Vad sitter det i?

Jake tittade ut från en annan dörr och verkade inte vara på bra humör. För en sekund blängde han ilsket på Vic, som för att säga “Du kör inte med mig, som om jag vore en sketen springpojke”, och om inte Vic hade vetat att det bara var ett spel för gästerna, hade han säkert blivit orolig. Nu blev han bara upphetsad. Och att dölja detta faktum för de nya gästerna verkade vara lättare sagt än gjort.

\- Du vrålade? Sa Jake med ett snett flin och Vic noterade förtjust hur både Josh och freddy höjde ett ögonbryn el två. Han kunde nästan läsa deras tankar: En till från Sverige?

\- Våra nygifta vänner här behöver ett rum över natten! Carlos ligger i köket, någon måste ta hand om maten så du får ta hand om gästerna!

\- Jag tar hand om dem! Fixa Carlos, du! –Hi! Jake Johnson! If you would just…

\- Jake… Vic gav honom ett litet leende, samtidigt som han oroade sig för hur Jake skulle reagera.

\- Vadå?

\- De är svenskar!

Jakes ögon blev kolsvarta för en hundradels sekund och han såg faktiskt illamående ut, men det var över lika hastigt som det börjat och så var han på sitt gamla hederliga humör igen.

\- Oj då! Vad festligt! –Ja, men då ska vi nog inte ha några som helst problem att förstå varann! Är det första gången? I Paris, alltså!

\- Ja!

\- Då ska vi se om vi inte kan hitta det perfekta rummet för er! –Vic! Vad tror du om… Han gjorde en liten gest med handen och Vic funderade på saken. Han visste så väl att gesten betydde nånting helt annat och han fick stora svårigheter att koncentrera sig på att svara så neutralt som möjligt.

\- Det är du som är chefen! Flinade han.

\- Jag har 49 %, Vic, det gör DIG till chefen!

Och nånting i hans blick sa att de nog skulle leka lite “Vem är chefen” så fort de kom hem. Så vände han sig mot Josh och Freddy.

\- Ni har tur, mina herrar, vi har ett rum som skulle passa er precis! Utsikt över staden, Eiffeltornet och det är rent magiska nätter!

\- Jake! Gärna idag?

\- Näe, jag hade snarare tänkt mig nån gång imorgon eftermiddag!

\- Om ni ville följa med herr Lustigkurre här, så visar han er tillrätta!

\- Sorry!

\- Och Jake!

\- Mhm?

\- Se till att du skyndar dig tillbaka! Vi måste gå igenom… några papper!

\- Yes, SIR! Och den korrekta titeln är herr Bartender Lustigkurre!

\- Jake!

\- Jaja! Den här vägen! So… newlyweds, eh? Ja, ni får ursäkta, men… jag uppfattade inte era namn!

Vic bara skakade på huvudet. Enerverande och pratglad som få, men åh, så han älskade den mannen. Han gick ut i köket för att ha sig ett allvarligt snack med Carlos, sen gick han ut i restaurangen och kollade att allt var okej. Det dröjde inte länge förrän Jake kom tillbaka och nära nog slet tag i hans ärm.

\- Vic… Vic!

\- Där är du ju! Det var sista chansen för Carlos! Fortsätter han så här, så åker han ut! Har du visat gästerna tillrätta?

\- Visst, visst, whatever! Vic, de är från Sverige!

\- Ja?

\- Sverige, Vic! Tror du att de kände igen oss?

\- Hur skulle de kunna göra det? Så vitt resten av världen vet så är jag brutalt mördad och du tog livet av dig. Inte ens min mamma skulle känna igen mig nu!

\- Jag gillar det inte! Okej, det har gått två år, men…

\- Jake! Se på mig! Det är okej! Sa jag inte att jag skulle ta hand om allting? Sa jag inte att du skulle lita på mig?

\- Jo!

\- Dåså! Jag har allt under kontroll! Jag skulle aldrig låta nånting hända dig, det vet du, va?

\- Jo!

Vic lutade sig närmare och viskade:

\- Du är min mest älskade, Torbjörn! Nu och för evigt! Ingenting i världen kan ändra på det!

\- För evigt!

\- Just det! Så, ut med dig och ta hand om gästerna! De vid bord åtta vill ha notan.

\- Okej!

* * *

Två dagar senare fick Vic plötsligt för sig att han skulle rensa upp lite bland allt skräp och bråte som de hade liggandes bakom receptionsdisken. Det var något de inte gjort på… säkert fem månader och det började synas. Där fanns godispapper och foton, en och annan bio-el teaterbiljett, det låg till och med två använda kondomer inne i hörnet från den där gången när de fick för sig att fira sin bröllopdag inne på hotellet och inte kom längre än till disken. Han flinade för sig själv. Och inget hade de märkt på… Hur länge sen var det? Två månader? Gud hjälpe oss, fortsätter det så här, kan vi inte fortsätta med charaderna längre. Han och Jake älskade att lura gästerna. Ibland var de bröder, ibland var de bröder som var väldigt förtjusta i varann, ibland var de de värsta fiender, ibland de bästa vänner, och ibland sa de bara som det var. De hade inte haft tillfälle att lura Josh och freddy, det nygifta paret som dykt upp för några dar sen, men de skulle väl få tillfälle till det också.

Han satt och stirrade på foton av sig själv, av sin familj och ett som han snott med sig av sin son, när han plötsligt hörde steg i trappan. Och Josh dök upp. Vic kunde inte låta bli att le. Det var första gången han sett någon av dem sen de kom till hotellet och nånting sa honom att de inte hade tillbringat dagarna, och nätterna, med att spela fia.

\- Vic…

\- Åh, har man sett! Och jag som började tro att ni två skulle sova hela dan!

\- Vem sa att vi sovit?

\- Åh, jag vet inte… Vild gissning från min sida?

\- Right! Båda flinade de brett. Vad gör du?

\- Jag sorterar lite, bara! Du vet, en sån där sak som man lovar sig själv att göra, men aldrig kommer sig för att verkligen ta itu med!

\- Been there-done that!

\- Precis! Han visade upp ett kort av sig själv som liten parvel. Det finns kort här från… stenåldern, säkert!

\- Behöver du hjälp?

\- Eh… Ja, varför inte! Du kan…

Han hejdade sig med ett kort i handen. Det var ett foto på Nikolaj, knappt 13 år gammal. De hade just kommit hem från Gröna Lund och Viktor hade slitit upp kameran, bara för skojs skull och fångat sin son på bild, ett av de få han hade kvar efter flykten från Sverige.

\- Minnen från en svunnen tid?

\- Förlåt? Han hade helt glömt bort att någon stod där.

\- Ett kort från när du var ung, gissar jag!

\- Vadå? Nej, nej, det är… det är min son!

\- Din son? Wow! Det är otroligt! Han är en exakt kopia av dig!

\- Ja… såväl hjärnan som utseendet har han fått efter sin far… stackars pojk!

Och gud, så han saknade den pojken. Det gick inte en dag, utan att han tänkte på honom.

\- Vad gör han för något? Finns han here in Paris?

\- Näe, han… Jag… Vi förlorade kontakten för flera år sen! Jag vet varken vart han är el vad han gör el om han är… om han fortfarande lever.

\- Oh!

\- Jag fick inte ens vara med när han gifte sig! Jag skickade en hälsning… på videofilm, kan du tänka dig… men jag tror inte den kom fram ordentligt. Jag litar inte på brevbärarna där borta!

\- Där borta?

\- I Sverige!

* * *

Jake kände sig nöjd med sig själv. Vic hade helt glömt bort att det var hans födelsedag och Jake hade tänkt ordna en stor överraskning åt honom. Han stod och småvisslade för sig själv nere i baren och putsade ett glas extra noga, när han plötsligt hörde en röst bakom sig.

\- Ingen direkt rusning så här tidigt, gissar jag?

\- Freddy, min vän! Han ställde undan glaset. God morgon! Eller vänta nu… God eftermiddag, blir det snarare! Tänk, jag trodde nästan att ni skulle tillbringa hela smekmånaden därinne. Rusning, sa du? Näe, du, det är lite trögt, men om du väntar till sex-halv sju nånting, det är då stammisarna brukar dyka upp. Kaffe?

\- Gärna! Wow, du verkar ha det där i blodet!

\- Visst! Jake tyckte om att visa hur duktig han var. Och det var roligt att se Freddys beundrande blickar. Det är jag och Tom Cruise mot världen! Vem tror du det var som lärde honom hur man skötte en bar? Grädde el socker?

\- Två bitar! Så varför var det inte du bakom disken i Coctail?

När Vic sa exakt samma sak, för sådär en miljon år sen, hade han blivit alldeles röd och knappt vetat vad han sa, men nu flinade han bara.

\- De frågade faktiskt, men jag tackade nej! Var så god!

\- Tack! Tröttnar du aldrig?

\- Inte för allt smör i Småland! Det här är mitt liv! Jag tror jag föddes bakom en bar! Jag har tillbringat större delen av mitt liv bakom en bar! Jag stod bakom en bar när jag träffade Vic för första gången!

\- Det var värst! Du har inte sett min man nånstans här i krokarna? Han skulle ner hit och fråga om sevärdheter, sa han.

\- Sevärdheter? I Paris? Inte en chans!

Han fick ett snett leende till svar och fortsatte med ett flin:

\- Nej, tyvärr, Freddy, inte en skymt av den äkta hälften under hela dan! Jag kan fråga Vic om du…

En ilsken telefonsignal avbröt honom och fick dem båda att haja till.

\- Ursäkta mig! En vacker dag ska jag ändra den där telefonsignalen, den skär genom både märg och ben! –Welcome to the Big Bar, You´re talking to the King of all bars! I´m Jake, how can I be of…

\- Du kan börja med att snacka så att man förstår, Joker!

Nikolaj! En röst från det förflutna. Jake var nästan tvungen att sätta sig ner.

\- Ni… Ni… ko…

\- Bra början! Fortsätt i den här stilen, så har du nog fått fram hela namnet runt middagstid!

\- Ni…ko…mmer från Sverige, hör jag! Han kunde inte komma på något annat att säga. Det absolut sista han väntat sig var att Vics son skulle ringa. Han lutade sig mot baren och tog några djupa andetag.

\- Är det folk i närheten? Vill du inte att folk ska få veta sanningen? Gissa vad!! Det skiter jag fullständigt i!

\- Nu tror jag att du har… att ni har tagit fel på person, mitt namn är…

\- Torbjörn Jonasson, kallad Joker, en gång Bartender Extraordinär ombord på m/s Freja!

Vid det här laget hade han helt glömt bort Freddy. Han insåg att det inte var nån idé att försöka lura Nikolaj längre. Han var ju trots allt Viktor Remmers son och en väldigt klipsk pojke.

\- Ja, okej då! Hur är det med er? Och, ännu viktigare, hur fick ni numret hit?

\- Se där, se där! Har vi slutat leka scharader? Så tråkigt, jag är väldigt bra på scharader!

Jake fnös till.

\- Så… Jag antar att ni fick vår lilla…

\- Bröllopsvideo? Jo, tack, så mycket, den var väldigt… informativ!

\- Jag vet! Jake flinade för sig själv när han mindes vad som hänt.

\- Framför kameran? Joker, allvarligt talat… Jag hade väl aldrig trott att du var en sån exhibitionist!

\- Jo, jag är medveten om det! Jake kunde inte sluta le.

\- Fast det var inte därför jag ringde! Det var en annan sak som jag tyckte du borde veta!

\- Vad kan det vara?

\- Vi är i Paris!

\- Ni är VAD?!

\- I Paris!

\- Du driver med mig?

\- Näe, du, till skillnad från vissa andra, som tycker att det är fullt okej att utnyttja oskyldiga människor för att få som de vill… som knuffar folk ner för trappor och...

\- Vi hade inget val! avbröt Jake nästan hysteriskt.

\- Reidar och Beatrice Dahlén?

\- De hade redan en fot i graven! Båda två! Jake var väldigt noga på den punkten.

\- Och Junior?

\- Junior var inte planerad! Han försökte sära på er! Tillade han, efter en stunds eftertanke.

\- Du är så jävla kall, Joker, vi pratar om människor här, människor som DU har tagit livet av!

\- De inte räknas som människor, min lille vän! De var ohyra, hela bunten! Ohyra måste man utrota, det vet du lika väl som jag!

\- Joker, ibland undrar jag hur du är funtad, egentligen…

\- Vem är det jag hör i bakgrunden?

\- Städerskan, vem fan trodde du?

Så både Micki och Nikolaj var i Paris! Just nu! Jake började kallsvettas. 

\- Är han…

\- Förbannad? Utom sig? Sugen på ditt huvud på ett fat?

\- Ja, nu tänkte jag snarare besviken el sårad, men förbannad duger också!

\- Alla ovanstående!

\- Han är det?

\- Är det så konstigt? Med tanke på hur ni två lyckades blåsa oss och…

\- Du måste förklara för honom, du måste försöka få honom att förstå, jag ville aldrig att han… 

\- Jag måste inte förklara nånting för honom! Det kan du göra själv, vi är på väg till Haven nu.

\- NU?! Men Ni… Okej! Jag säger till Vic…

\- Inte ett ord till pappa om att vi är här, okej?

\- Han måste väl få veta att ni är…

\- Det får bli en överraskning!

Jake rynkade pannan en aning. Vic skulle inte uppskatta det här.

\- Han gillar inte överraskningar, Nikolaj, det vet du mycket väl!

\- Jag vet lika väl som du, antar jag.

\- Jo...

\- Så… tror du han kommer att gilla just den här överraskningen?

\- Tja, det är din far, vad tror du själv?

\- Jag bävar!

\- Okej, då… ses vi snart! Hej!

Han la på luren och tog ett djupt andetag. Micki och Nikolaj i Paris? På väg HIT? Och inget fick han säga till Vic. Det här skulle bli en överraskning som Vic sent skulle glömma.

\- Dåliga nyheter?

Plötsligt kom han ihåg att Freddy fortfarande befann sig i baren och han kunde inte hjälpa att han blev lite nervös.

\- Både och! Eh… skulle du vilja hjälpa mig med en sak?

\- Visst! Men vad är det som…

\- Vi måste stänga… för dagen och sen kanske vi…

\- Stänga? Ni har ju knappt öppnat?

Jake började bli en aning frusterad.

\- Fråga inte så mycket! Gör bara som jag säger! Skulle inte du och…

\- Josh?

\- Ut på sightseeing? Sådär en timme el tre?

\- Jag måste hitta honom först, men…

\- Iväg och sök då! Jake gav honom en snabb blick med ilsket blixtrande ögon och för en sekund ville han faktiskt vrida nacken av honom. Men det gick över ganska snabbt och han skyndade sig att tillägga, nästan bedjande: 

\- Freddy, snälla du, jag behöver din hjälp! Ta Josh och… gå härifrån!

Freddy nickade, vände och sprang upp för trappan så fort benen bar honom. Jake slöt ögonen för en sekund. Han ville INTE ha folk i närheten när Vic träffade sin son för första gången på sju år. Ingen visste hur han skulle reagera.

* * *

Jake gick fram och tillbaka i den stängda restaurangen, likt ett rastlöst djur. Det här var inte bra! Det här var definitivt inte bra! Hur hade de fått tag på telefonnumret? Hur hade de fått veta vart de bodde? Varför hade de kommit hit? Hade de avslöjat Hemligheten för någon obehörig? Visste polisen hemma i Sverige att självmordet bara var en bluff? Att både han och Viktor levde och hade hälsan? Visste de att han…

\- Jake!

\- Vic! Han stannade upp och när Vic kom fram till honom, gick Jake rakt in i hans famn och lutade huvudet mot Vics axel. Åh, herregud, Vic, jag vet varken ut el in!

\- Woah, ta det lilla lugna! Du skakar ju i hela kroppen! Kom! Sätt dig ner! Ta ett djupt andetag! Så! Nå, vad är det som har hänt?

Jake tog ett djupt andetag, men såg fortfarande ut som ett jagat djur.

\- Det har gått flera år, Vic! De måste ha lagt mer utredningen vid det här laget?

Vic gav honom ett av sina berömda leenden.

\- Jake… Vilken utredning? Vi dog, remember? Jag blev mördad och du tog livet av dig! Case closed!

\- Vic… Jag fick ett telefonsamtal… Hemifrån!

\- Från Stockholm?

\- På sätt och vis!

\- Så vadå? Ett telefonsamtal från Sverige behöver inte nödvändigtvis betyda att de är oss på spåren! Jake… se på mig… Min mest älskade… Är det därför du är så nervös?

\- Tja…

\- Och jag som trodde att du var hispig för att du inte köpt nån födelsedagspresent till mig!

Jake såg allvarligt på honom.

\- Jag har inte köpt nånting, men… Jag har nånting åt dig…

\- Näe, men så trevligt! Vad?

Jake lösgjorde sig sakta ur sin makes armar och reste sig från stolen.

\- Jag är inte så säker på att du vill veta det! Mumlade han.

Vic såg frågande på honom och skulle just fråga vad saken gällde, när han hörde ytterdörren öppnas.

\- Vad är det nu, då? Vi öppnar ju inte förrän om tre timmar!

\- Jag trodde du hade låst dörren?

\- Det hade… jag… Ok, vem det än är, så har han gjort ett stort misstag! Bryta sig in hos Vik...

Han hann inte längre. I dörröppningen stod två unga män, varav den ene var en exakt kopia av honom själv som ung.

Med uppspärrade ögon såg han från den ena till den andra till den tredje.

\- Vad… Hur… När…

\- Hej, pappa!

Sen var det ingen som sa nåt på en bra stund.

* * *  
\- Jaha… sa Vic till slut när tystnaden började bli lite väl tryckande.

\- Surprise! Jake försökte sig på ett litet leende, men lyckades inte.

\- Du visste om det här?

\- Tja, alltså… Visste och visste…

\- Det är inte hans fel, pappa! Han visste lika lite som du!

\- Ni… Ni…

\- En bra början! Man skulle kunna tro att vi sågs så sent som förra veckan!

\- Hur… När… Var… Vem…

\- Vi flög hit för tre dar sen! De tre dagarna har vi tillbringat med att söka efter er! Vi har varit runt och kollat efter lediga lägenheter, eftersom vi… Äh, vi tänkte flytta hit, helt enkelt!

\- Men… Huh?

\- Tja, varför ska vi sitta och trycka i Sverige när vi har familj och vänner i Paris? Så, vem av er tänker vara den första att hälsa oss välkomna?

\- Du vet vad jag tycker om överraskningar, pojk!

\- Ja!

\- Så vad har du att säga till ditt försvar?

Han såg strängt på sin son, och kunde inte låta bli att spärra upp ögonen av förvåning när den yngre versionen av honom själv, plötsligt började fälla tysta tårar.

\- Grattis på födelsedagen, pappa?

Och i nästa nu hade han sprungit fram till sin far och slagit armarna om honom.

\- Min son! Min pojk! Åh, herregud… Jag trodde aldrig jag skulle få se dig igen!

Jake gick lite åt sidan och blev i nästa sekund häftigt omfamnad av den andre unge mannen.

\- Jag borde slå ihjäl dig för det du ställde till med! Jag låg vaken flera nätter i rad, tack vare ditt lilla “stunttrick”.

\- Ja, men det var tjusigt, det måste du hålla med om. Det är underbart att se dig också! Få se på dig! Du ser ut att må bra! Snygg hårfärg!

\- Tjusig? Åh, visst, naturligtvis, en dödscen värdig en Oscar! Vi trodde ju på det! Vi sörjde dig… Er båda… Jag borde faktiskt ge dig en örfil åtminstone, för allt sattyg ni åstadkom! Och sluta tracka ner på min hårfärg! Jag råkar gilla den här! Sen får ni säga vad ni vill!

Men han flinade brett när han sa det och sen var kramkalaset i full gång igen.

\- Så…om du är Jake, så måste min käre svärfar vara Vic?

\- Precis!

\- Inte illa! Man ser knappt att det är ni.

\- Inte illa, va? Tänk vad en operation el två kan göra nu för tiden! Det tog ett halvår att vänja sig vid linserna.... minst, men nu är det inga problem.

\- Det är som om du vore en helt ny människa!

\- Det är det som är meningen!

\- Det känns helt surrealistiskt att se Joker utan sina glasögon.

\- Jag är inte Joker längre. Joker är död!

Han sa inte mer än så. Det fanns igen anledning att berätta för pojkarna om lill-Joker. Det fick bli en senare diskussion.

\- Jag höll på att trilla av stolen när vi såg videon! Tack för den, förresten!

Jake försökte se generad ut, trots att exhibitionisten i honom njutit av varje sekund.

\- Så, så, det var inget… fel på den! Jag, för min del hade ingenting emot det, det ska ni veta, men jag tror att min käre make har lite problem när det gäller att se sin far… in action, så att säga!

\- Du tror inte att du kan… försöka glömma bort den där videon?

\- Glömma bort den? Snälla Jake, vi har den med oss!

\- Vad?!

\- Och… Han sänkte rösten till en viskning… Jag har en hel del frågor angående vissa scener…

Jake flinade brett. Han tyckte om att besvara såna frågor. Det tydde på erfarenhet och det var något har var väldigt stolt över. Vic grabbade plötsligt tag i sin sons partner och gav honom en björnkram.

\- Jag visste att jag skulle få chansen att hälsa på dig en dag… och tacka dig för allt du gjort för min son.

\- Det gjorde jag så gärna! Och jag vill tacka dig, Vic! Utan dig hade jag aldrig träffat den som gjort mig till den lyckligaste mannen i världen.

Vic vände sig mot sin man.

\- Du hade rätt, Jake! Han är en trevlig prick. Alltså… Det här var verkligen en överraskning! Jag är inte den som gillar överraskningar, men det här… Det här var verkligen en överraskning! Vic rätade på sig en aning och sträckte ut handen mot Jake. Det här är… Åh, herregud! –Jake! Vet du vad det här är?

Jodå, Jake hade en aning, men han tänkte inte säga något. Han visste att det här var Vics stora stund.

\- Det här… är min familj!

\- Det kan nog stämma!

\- Kom med! Vi måste ha något att äta och dricka och sen vill jag höra allt! Har det hänt något där borta i Svea Rike? –Kom, nu, pojkar! Vi har flera år att ta igen!

* * *

Jake höjde ett ögonbryn när gästerna avslutat sin berättelse.

\- Michael?

\- Ja? Micki ryckte på axlarna. Vi tänkte som så att om ni kan springa runt och byta namn, så kan väl vi också det!

\- Vi hade en anledning! Vad har ni för ursäkt?

\- Pappa…

\- Ja, men Michael? Upprepade Jake tvivlande.

\- Har du nåt bättre förslag?

\- Jag gillar det! Sa Vic med ett brett flin. Nicholas och Mike! Inte illa! 

\- Ibland undrar jag vad du får allt ifrån!

\- Tja, farmor skulle säga att jag har fått det av min far.

\- Ja, på tal om det, vad säger de där hemma?

\- Tja, vad kan de säga? De tycker att det är tråkigt att vi flyttar till Paris, naturligtvis, men de förstår att det är något vi måste göra.

\- Min käre make inte varit sig lik sen hans… “farbror gick och dog”. De säger fortfarande att du tog livet av dig, Vic!

\- Jag fattar det inte! muttrade Nikolaj, vilket talade om för både Vic och Jake att det här var en konversation de båda ynglingarna haft förut. Jag fattar det bara inte! Trots alla bevis! Vi la fram alla bevis! Vi tog fast den skyldige, för fan! Och de säger ändå att du…

\- Tog livet av mig? I helvete heller! Jag blev mördad!

\- Jag vet det! Vi vet det! Men de därhemma vet inte det! Och när din käre make här begav sig ut på jakt efter blod…

\- Han ville hämnas min död! Vad skulle jag göra? Han visste inte att jag var vid liv! Jag behövde två veckor på mig att vila upp mig efter tre dagars operation, och sen var jag tvungen att börja planera för vår flykt, vår framtid…

\- Du skulle ha gjort precis samma sak, Mike! avbröt Jake med låg röst.

\- Ja! Medgav Michael. Det skulle jag. Och det vet du! Kanske inte på samma sätt, men…

\- Frätande syra har aldrig misslyckats.

\- Åh, gud…

\- Eh… Jake! Inga detaljer, tack!

\- Vi ska hälsa, sa Nicholas med munnen full av mat, från Junior, förresten! Om ni minns honom!

\- Den fåntratten! Vad har han ställt till med den här gången?

\- Det var då! Han var i en väldigt förvirrande period. Vi pratade igenom saken med honom och han återfick sitt förnuft! Han är faktiskt en av våra bästa vänner!

\- Lever han?

\- Klart han lever!

\- Ledsen att behöva göra dig besviken, Jake, men han inte bara lever, han är gift också!

\- Han försökte sära på er två! Försökte Jake ursäkta sig. Jag skulle ha vridit nacken av honom när jag hade chansen!

\- Jake! Varnade Nicholas med låg ton.

\- Ja, ja! Jag ska lägga av!

\- Nej, jag menar… Det är nån i foajén!

\- Kanske våra nygifta som kommit tillbaka från sin sightseeing.

\- Ja, just det! Men inte har de hunnit se hela Paris på den här tiden? –Vi har fler här från Sverige! Vad säger ni, pojkar? Vill ni träffa våra nya vänner? Om ni nu ändå ska ta över det här stället en vacker dag…

\- Vad sägs om det? Tre timmar och han har redan skrivit över alla papper på mig! Det är min farsa, det!


End file.
